Blood Blossom
by lynne1923
Summary: The sequel to Blood Fang. Sakura is haunted by memories! She is tired of being useless and being protected and she is determined to do something about that.  Pairing Gaara and Sakura. The summary isn't very good. Just read, it won't disappoint you. :
1. Prologue

Blood Blossom

+++++++++++++Prologue+++++++++++

******** Dream**********

"RUN!"

"GO!" The voice growled. I swang around to where the voice came from. Nothing.

**BOOM**

The ground shook as if a bomb had just hit. The lights flashed revealing four wolves. Once pure black with red eyes and many scares. Another with chocolate brown fur and purple eyes. The third one, who was laying down with blood surrounding her right hind leg, had creamy looking fur and bright blue eyes. The last wolf had red and white fur with deep jade eyes.

Tears ran down the side on my face. The lights flashed to reveal four people. A girl with four short sandy blonde spiky pony tails and black eyes. One of the two boys had brown hair and black eyes. The second to last person was a tall buff man with dull red hair and dull green eyes. The second boy, standing in the front, had blood red hair and deep jade eyes.

I tried to speak but nothing escaped my lips. More tears flooded my eyes. The lights flashed and I was in a castle. I hear a yelp of pain and the lights flashed.

I was surrounded by wolves pouncing or snapping at humans with blood red eyes. Once man caught my attention. He stood in front of a high throne like seat watching the battle. His grey hair was sleeked back and his deep crimson eyes glared at the individual battles. I gasped as right before my eyes flashbacks bombarded the scene. I closed my eyes not wanting to see any more. A small flash creped through my eye lids signaling that the lights had flashed once again. I hesitantly opened my eyes. There stood a boy, the one from earlier, the one with blood red hair and deep jade eyes. His eyes soft as he watched me. He reached out for me. I took a step, and another.

**A/N: Here it is. The sequel to Blood Fang. I hope you guys liked it :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Lynne1923**


	2. Chapter 1: A regular life, Not

+++++++++++ Chapter 1: A regular life, Not ++++++++++

******** Sakura's pov *************

"NO!" I screamed jolting up in my bed.

"Sakura!" My door swung open to reveal my mother.

" Honey! Are you ok?" She asked softly. I sobbed and shook my head. I pulled my knees to my chest and embraced them letting go of another sob. My mother sat down and hugged me. I continued to sob and leaned into her.

+++++++ 25 minutes later +++++++++

I sighed and my eyes traced the ceiling as I laid silently on my bed.

"Sakura! Honey, we need to get to school. Get up and get going I will let you go late." My mother yelled from down stairs. I sat up and made my way to my dressers. I pulled out random clothes and walked to the bathroom. I changed into the clothes and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. But I didn't care. My life was horrible.

I walked out and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a peach. I bit into it as I walked to the door. I put on my shoes and looked up to see my mother rushing out of the living room. She opened the door and ushered me out. I grabbed my backpack that was sitting by the door and walked out. I got into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. I sighed and stared out the window as my mother drove to school.

I had once again been awoken by a nightmare. They started about a year ago. My life was good. Well that is until I had an in counter with a vampire. Yeah I know vampires down exist. Oh but you are wrong! They are very real. I had an in counter and I came out alive. Why? Because I was saved by a beautiful red and white wolf.

I had been taking a stroll through the forest not too far from my house when a man jumped out of nowhere and tried to grab me. I freaked out and started running. He was fast! I couldn't get away. He was close to biting me when he was stopped by a wolf. I had more in counters after that and each time I was saved by that wolf but sometimes there where others. A brown wolf with purple tints in his hair and a female wolf with dirty blond hair fir. My life really changed when we had three new students at my school. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. After getting to know them I found out they were the wolves that saved me! Yes werewolves. Those are real too. But that doesn't explain the nightmares, does it? Well the night mares are about the very last day a saw the wolves. Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and I all went on a road trip so I could meet the leader of their pack. While I was meeting him the pack was attacked by vampires. I was immediately take away and protected. I was knocked unconscious and I haven't seen them since, a whole year I haven't seen them.

Since the attack happened I convinced my mom to move and now I am here. Kolstine High. It was a regular school and my life was suppose to be regular. No, I am haunted by memories of that last day. After about a week of the school I had made a good amount of friends but , in a way, they all reminded me of that last day and how I was useless. I couldn't help at all. I don't even know if any of them are alive! My mark doesn't help either. Oh yes I forgot to mention that part. Well the werewolves and Vampires are a secret race and humans are not supposed to know about them. When I found out about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro being werewolves I had two choices. I was either to be killed or I was to be marked. Yes it is a mating mark, well that's what they call it. I am, well was, able to keep in contact with Gaara and he was able to know where I was at all times. But it doesn't work anymore! I have tried so many times to talk to him but I get no response.

Anyways everyone at my school just reminded me of how I was weak and useless. Well I got tired of that and decided to do something about it. I searched around and found a club. They call themselves the Kahona leaf ninjas. I went in a watched for a day and it was exactly what I was looking for. It is just a club of humans learning how to control, what they call, Chakra. Basically it is teaching self defence and attacking with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. It is very difficult to explain. It is something that u basically just do. I call us humans with benefits. My mother, however, knows nothing about this.

"Have a good day at school, honey." My mother said. I nodded and got out of the car. I closed the door and she drove away. I sighed and walked through the yard to the huge double doors that lead into a long hall of lockers. I walked to mine to find my friend Tasha standing there talking to her boyfriend Jay. I smiled they where the cutest couple in the school. They started dating a week after I got there and guess what? I was the one who brought it on. Tasha was on the cheer squad and Jay was the School Quarterback. Tasha never thought she would be able to get his attention but I told her otherwise.

+*+*+*+ Flash Back *+*+*+

"_Sakura, just leave it alone! He won't notice me. He only has eyes for Kiana." Tasha said staring at the floor . I groaned and rolled. My eyes._

"_Tasha you have the same chance that Kiana does. Everyone does." I answered. She shook her head._

"_No….. he doesn't even know I exist. I am to ugly." My jaw dropped. She really thinks low of herself. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it so she could look at me._

"_You. Are. Not. Ugly. Don't you dare say that again." I growled. She shuttered _

" _You are most beautiful girl with the best personality. You aren't even trying so why should it happen? You won't get what you want if you don't push for it." She slowly nodded._

"_Where do I start?" She asked._

"_Start by talking to him. Let him get to know you as a person." I said._

"_What if he doesn't like me as a person?" She asked._

"_Then he is and idiot. He is and idiot who is missing out on so much." I said._

*+*+*+* End of Flash Back *+*+*+*

The funny part is how she got the chance to talk to him. She was at the top of a cheer stunt, a liberty I believe it was called, and the basers lost her foot and she fell. She ended up hurting herself pretty bad and Jay was the one to carry her off the field. He ended up staying in the nurse's office talking to her for hours.

"Sakura!" Tasha beamed. I smiled and waved. I walked over and opened my locker.

"How are you, Sakura?" Jay asked. I smiled.

"I am good. How are you, Tasha, Jay?" I asked pulling out my books for first period.

"Good." She both said. I smiled. Of course they are.

+++++++++++++ End of the Day, At the club+++++++++++

"Alright. Karin and Sakura vs. Richard and Blake." Our sensei bellowed. Karin and I smiled at each other and made our way to the arena. I stood on our side and the boys on the other. They smirked.

"This will be over fast." Richard snickered. My eyes narrowed. Richard and Blake are the two newest members of the club. I will admit they are good but they don't know what they are up against. They don't know what we can do and Karin and I are a real kick ass team.

"Haha, I know I won't have to break a sweat." Blake said. I growled. I will not let them call me weak. Not after all I have done to get this far. I looked at Karin and she nodded. We had a plan already…..kinda. We usually do that to make people think we have a plan and go with whatever happens.

"and BATTLE!" Sensei howled. Karin disappears instantly emitting a soft mist. I focused on my fist and slammed it to the ground as the boys sprinted toward me. The ground groaned as it was torn to shreads. Blake and Richard where thrown back into the wall. Blake stood and stared stunned at the mess as the dust settled. Richard, who took most of the hit, groaned and stood. His eyes flashed from the torn up ground, to me, and back.

"You did that!" he said stunned.

"Yes. Would you like me to demonstrate again?" I asked smirking.

"Nah. We don't want to ruin the battle field too much." Karin said appearing next to Blake. She did a round house kick right to his stomach, sending him flying into the wall around us. Richard blinked and lashed out at her. She jumped back smirking. My eyes landed on Blake, who stood and stared at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I snapped. He snorted and bounded toward me. I slid into my battle stance and waited. He sent a much to my face, which I caught, and I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over. I shifted my weight so my left leg and arm balanced me and my right leg shot out and kicked him in the chin. He was sent flying into the air. I pushed chakra to my legs and leaped up after him. I appeared behind him and flipped kicking him in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. He slammed to the ground and I delivered one last kick to his stomach. He gasped and a small amount of blood flew out of his mouth. I distanced myself and waited for him to get up. Nothing, he did stand. I sighed.

"That was way too easy." I grumbled. A medic appeared next to him and proceeded to tending to his wounds. I turned to see Karin get punched in the face. I took a step and she shook her head. I sighed and waited. She didn't want me to help so I wasn't going to unless I was really needed. I watched as she struggled to stand. She lunched at him and they engaged in a taijustu fight of dodging and punching. He flipped back and did some hands signs. A column of wood shot out from the ground and wrapped around her. She gasped and closed her eyes. Her face twisted in a combination of pain and concentration. Richard's eye widened as he froze. Karin had caught him in a chakra string bind.

"Now! Sakura!" Karin screeched, never opening her eyes. I nodded and leaped into the air. I quickly did hand signs and spun. Razor sharp cherry blossom petals erupted from around me and severally cut Richard. He screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground. I stopped spinning and gracefully landed. Karin let out a sigh of relief and slid to her knees. Two medics appeared next to the two and started tending to their wounds. I smiled and send Karin a thumbs up. She smiled. We had won the fight.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I will admit I don't like the typing part of the process. So it takes me a long time to get myself to type my chapters. **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Please review. I am open to opinions and ideas. **

**Thank you for reading **

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: He returns

+++++++++++ Chapter 2: He returns +++++++++++

******** Sakura's pov **********

I groaned and forced my feet to drag me through the hall to my next class. Today I have to go to a competition for my club…..after school. I was not very happy with that. I walked into the next class an sat down in the back. I will admit I am quite excited for the competition but I am worried on how it will go. It is battle after battle with barley any breaks. The competition was for the best club and for placement in the club. Right now the highest rank out of the fighters in our club is Danny Richman. He is a cutie. Karin has a little crush on him. The funny part is she won't talk to him.

There are three rounds in this competition. There is a team round where we fight as a team. Then there are two sets of rounds where you are purely on your own. The judges use these to determine how we work as a team and add it up with our rounds by ourselves to rank the clubs.

"Alright everyone. Turn to page 154 and Kyle start reading." Kyle groaned but did as told.

+++++++++++++ End of Day +++++++++++++

I sighed and walked out of the double doors. I went down the stairs and stood by the road waiting for my ride. The club leader is going to pick me up so we can go. The bus left a long time ago and I didn't have a ride. The club leader, Jamen Flint, decided to be a sweetheart and pick me up.

My eyes flashed to the forest across the road when I saw something me. I froze when I saw a figure step out. My blood ran cold when the figure came into view and I could see who it was. It was the vampire. I gasped. What was he doing here! He smirked at me. The smirk disappeared when a mustang pulled in to the school driveway. The mustang stopped in front of me. I sighed in relief. I was saved. I opened the door and got in. I buckled up and the car rolled forward. My attention was lost as the vampire raced through my mind. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Was he here for me? Why did he want me?

**A/N: Here ya go. Another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle 1

++++++++++++Chapter 3: Battle #1 ++++++++++++++

**********Sakura's pov *************

I watched as they carried Janie Lanes off the battle arena. She had to battle a boy named Luke Jamenines, weird name I know, but he was a very very good fighter. Janie lasted a good six minutes which would make her happy. I remember the day when I saw her crying after being beat in one in a half minutes. I went and talked to her and she was heartbroken. She poor girl made a goal, to stay in the battle for at least four minutes. When people called her weak or useless, she took it to heart.

Right now we were in the 6th battle and were almost done with the single rounds, were we were on our own.

"Next round! Sakura Haruno vs. Damen Ravels. Please make your way to the arena doors." The announcer spoke. I sighed and did as told. I turned and made my way down a corridor. I took a sharp right were a masked man was waiting.

"Sakura Haruno?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed a mask and handed it to me. I put the mask on and readied myself for the gates to open. When they did I slowly make my way into the arena.

"Sakura! YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" I heard Karin scream. I smirked and watched my opponent walk out. His eagle mask hid his face but I could tell he was a looker. He had lean muscles and a strong torso.

"Don't hold back Pinky!" I heard Danny snort. I snarled at the nickname. Just because my hair was pink did not give anyone, especially Danny, permission to call me Pinky. I watched as Damen chuckled.

"This won't take long." Damen snorted. My eyes narrowed.

"BEGIN!" I crouched into my battle stance and snarled at Damen.

"I am going to make you eat those words." I growled. He snorted.

"Good luck with that, Pinky." He shot back. My eyes narrowed. That name. I lunged forward and he tensed getting into position. He froze when I disappeared in a fit of flames. He searched. I landed behind him and kicked him between the shoulder blades, sending him flying across the arena. The crowd went wild. I heard people shout things like "Pinky got spunk!" and "She might actually win." I just rolled my eyes. Of course I would. Damen had very little Chakra…. Unless he was hiding it. Damen groaned and stood. He turned and snarled at me. I giggled.

"Oops! Did I break something! I'm so sorry!" I said innocently. I heard Danny chuckle. Damen snorted and lunged at me. He threw a punch but I caught it. I punched him and he dodged. I sent an upper cut nailing him under the jaw. He was sent flying into the air and I wasn't far behind. I appeared behind him and slammed my fist into his side. He screamed, I heard a crack, and he was sent flying toward the ground. I delivered a kick, quickening his speed. He slammed to the ground and I did a flip, gaining speed, and delivered the final blow. I kicked him right in the stomach; he screamed and gasped for air. I leaped back, distancing myself, just in case he wasn't quite done yet. When he didn't stand I walked up to him.

"Your right! That didn't take long!" I said. He stared at me wide eyed. I snorted and strolled to the gate. I disappeared through it and made my way back to my spot next to Karin and Danny.

"Not bad, Pinky." Danny said smirking.

"It was way too easy." I snorted watching the medics walk him off the arena.

"Next, Danny Richman vs. Elena Vain." The announcer screeched through the microphone.

"Don't lose." I said. He snorted and walked away. Karin softly said good luck as he walked away. She only received a nod, which turned her face tomato red. I laughed and watched Danny's opponent walk out. She was a mid size girl with long brown hair. My eyes glided to the other gate as Danny walked out. The girl swooned and I just about puked. I mean I don't blame her, Danny. Is. Handsome. But he is the biggest jerk you will ever mean. I will, however, admit that he is always there when you need him. He is more of a friend then a boyfriend.

"Don't you dare lose to this girl!" I shouted to Danny. She girl glared at me but gasped when Danny sent me a thumbs up. I smirked. This girl was screwed.

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey here is my next Chapter! I hope you liked it! Yes as you probably have guess the next chapter will be about the next battle. It will be a battle where she has a partner! Buuuuutttt….. I won't tell you who! You will just have to wait and find out *evil smirk***

**Anyways how are my battle scenes?**

**Let me know what you think! Please vote and review**

**Thank you for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	5. Chapter 4: Battle 2

+++++++++++++ Chapter 4: Battle #2 ++++++++++++++++++++

*********Someone's pov *************

My eyes landed on my cloaked comrade to my right and then my second to my left. They quickly looked at me and then took off into the crowd. Sadly I was not paired up with my siblings for this mission. I feel more conferrable with them. I was sent on a mission to destroy the enemy, which was reported to be at this club competition. I was paired up with Kenji and Ryuu. My siblings Temari and Kankuro where sent on separate missions to a business meeting just miles away. An injured comrade came back to our camp, after escaping from enemy custody, with information on the next kill. The kill is what the vampires call their missions to take out …..important people….. don't ask me why they are important because I have no clue.

I slowly strode up to a railing, separating me from the arena. This competition had confused me ever since I was told what it was for. It was a type of ranking competition. The contestants? People who have trained to control what they call chakra, an energy flowing through their body. Apparently it allowed them to perform…jutsu…. And even use the elements. I do not believe this is true but I guess I will find out. The vampires should not attack until the competition is over…..if they are smart.

" Will the next contestants please enter the arena." The man said over the speakers. I watched as two people, two boys, enter from my right. They looked well built and quite confident. My eyes slid over to the left where the other two contestants where suppose to enter. A boy entered first. He was well built with shaggy brown hair. I froze as the second contestant entered. She walked with confidence as her pink hair flowed elegantly behind her.

"Sakura!" I breathed. I watched as she took her position next to the boy and they slid into battle stance.

"Sakura Haruno and Danny Richman vs. Erick Newman and Vance Alan" I watched as the two boys slid into their battle stances."

"BATTLE!" The speakers screeched. I watched as Sakura and the Danny kid lunged at their opponents.

************ Sakura's pov *************

I slid into my battles stance as the announcer announced Danny and I and our opponents. They eyed us and slid into their battle stances as well. I could tell they were confident they were going to win. I, honestly, wasn't sure who was going to win! They looked like they had talent.

"Ready, Sakura?" Danny asked. I nodded. He smirked and looked at the boys.

"BATTLE!" I lunged forward and crossed in front of Danny heading toward the boy named Vance. I watched as Danny veered toward Erick. Vance appeared in front of me and landed a punch on my cheek. I snarled and tightened the muscles in my legs, holding me in place. He threw a second one. I dodged it and threw my fist at his face. He attempted to dodge it but was unsuccessful. My punch hit him square in the jaw. He was sent flying back to the other side of the arena and slammed into the wall. I heard Danny snicker, under the gasps of the crowd. They obviously where not expecting me to be that strong. I froze when surprise surface but quickly disappeared. My muscles tensed and my eyes widened. That never happens….unless…. That never happens unless it was what Gaara was feeling! But I have not felt any of his feelings for a year! I gasped as Vance sprinted toward me. He used his momentum and flung his fist at me. I ducked and kicked out his leg and he slammed to the ground. I gasped as something slid up my leg, slicing small areas. I gasped in pain and looked down. Climbing up my legs where rose stems. They crawled up me until I was unable to move.

" Now I can finish this." Vance snarled. I helplessly watched as he made some hand signs and his fists exploded with lightning. I whimpered as his fist collided with my stomach. He punched me many more times until the rose stems retreated and I tumbled to the ground. The ten seconds that I was on the ground like an unused rag doll felt like hours. The pain shot through every inch of my body. I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me up. I groaned when I was lightly set down.

"Sakura! You need to heal yourself! I can't do this without you!" I heard Danny say. I groaned and he sat me up. I focused on my wounds and slowly healed them. I took a deep breath and stood. My legs shook violently until they got their strength back. I took a deep breath and looked at Danny. He smirked and stood.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He disappeared and I took a deep breath….again. I then disappeared and reappeared in the air about in the middle of the battle field. I pushed chakra to my fists and slammed them into the ground. The ground groaned as it exploded into pieces. When the dust settled I saw Vance knocked out next to the wall and Erick groaning in pain. I pushed a little more chakra to my feet and sprinted toward him. He quickly stood, stumbled a bit, and blocked my punch. I sent another punch but he caught it. I gasped as he pushed me back and did quick hand signs. Rose stems flew from the ground in front of him and curled around me, slamming me to a nearby wall. I groaned and whimpered as the spikes from the stems stabbed me, sucking the little chakra I had left out of my body. I gave up and settled with watching the battle. Danny snarled at Erick and did quick hand signs.

********** Gaara's pov*************

My eyes scanned Sakura, as she watched helplessly as the battle raged on in front of her. I was utterly stunned. She had done a lot better than I thought she would! She had knocked out one opponent and wounded the other! She had become strong.

"Gaara-sama." I looked over at Kenji as he called me. He sprinted after a second clocked figure. I snarled, took one last look at Sakura, and took off after the vampire. We had been spotted.

**A/N: Here ya go. My next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Lynne1923**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle 3

********************* Chapter 5: Battle #3 **************

++++++++++++ Sakura's pov +++++++++++++

Danny glared murderously at his opponent. His opponent, Tommy Jamesman, smirked at him. Why was Danny so pissed off? Well you see, Tommy is full of himself and believes the world revolves around him, that he should get whatever he wants. Now it is what Tommy wants that pissed off Danny so much. Me! Tommy had seen Danny and I fight together and challenged Danny to a battle….the winner gets me. Now my question is why is Danny so protective of me. Your answer is as good as mine.

Tommy stood up straight and throws his hands back, gloating.

"You won't win!" He laughed. I snarled angrily.

"It doesn't matter if he wins! I am not going to be yours!" I snarled at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid, my dear, that if I win you have no say in the matter." He said. I growled and turned to Danny.

"If you lose this, Danny….I will shred you to ribbons, burn the pieces, bring you back to life, carve you up, and burn you again. And I might just do that over and over again." I threatened. He flinched, know I would and could actually do that. His only response, however, was just a nod.

"BATTLE!" Danny snarled and disappeared. Tommy stiffened, his smirk instantly disappearing. Instead I smirked, knowing exactly what Danny was up to. All I have to say is Tommy was screwed. I silently watched as Danny appeared, hidden, in the tree; opposite Tommy. Tommy searched for Danny but was unsuccessful. Danny did some hand signs and water burst out of the ground all around Tommy. Tommy gasped and shielded himself as a chunk of ground came flying toward him. He quickly drew his sword and sliced the ground in half. He froze as Danny appeared in front of him seconds after he sliced the ground. Danny brought up his sword, diagonally slicing into Tommy's chest. Danny quickly sheathed his sword and punched Tommy in the face sending him flying. Danny gracefully landed and moved the water up Tommy's body. He did a signal with his hand and the water instantly froze, rendering Tommy useless. Danny ran at Tommy and sent a fake punch at him. He flinched trying to get away but Danny disappeared and reappeared behind Tommy. He swung his arm back and smacked Tommy hard on the back of his neck. Tommy lost consciousness and went limp. The ice melted and Tommy tumbled to the ground like an abused rag doll. Danny stared down at the limp figure.

" And you said I wouldn't win." He snorted at the body. I sighed.

"The winner! Danny Richman!" The announcer screeched through the microphone. Danny snorted once again and made his way to the gate as the medics surround Tommy, dragging him on to a stretcher to get him to the hospital. Danny soon appeared next to me.

"Not bad, Richman." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you to call me Danny." He stated gazing at me with his deep sea blue eyes.

"and I told you I will stop calling you Richman when you stop calling me Pinky." I stated staring at the destroyed battle field.

"I won't stop calling you that." He grumbled.

"Exactly, so I won't stop calling you Richman." I stated. I turned and made my way to the gates. My battle was next. I felt his gaze as I walked away.

++++++++++ Gaara's pov +++++++++++

I snarled angrily as I came to a stop. I was standing at a fork. I was standing in one hallway that leads to a second hallway. The only problem is there are two ways to go and I don't know which way to go. My comrades stopped behind me.

"Go! Kenji go left! Ryuu go right!" I growled. They nodded and took off. I gasped in pain as my spine shifted and my muscles worked. Hair grew on every inch of my body as I changed into a wolf. When the change was over I smelt around, searching for the scent of the vampire.

++++++++++++ Sakura's pov ++++++++++++

I walked out of the gate at the same time as my opponent. She was a slender girl with long blonde hair. Her green eyes judged me as we met 2 feet from the center. No words were spoke as we stared. Something sparkled in her eyes and a smirk creped onto her face. My eyes narrowed. She was up to something.

" Sakura Haruno vs. Diana Lyman!" The announcer shrieked. Diana slid into fighting stance and shot Danny an innocent smile. He snorted and looked at me. ' Don't lose, Pinky.' He mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes and shifted my eyes to Diana. I slid into my battle stance, waiting for the announcer to tell us to start.

"BATTLE!" Shot toward me. She threw something at me. I closed my eyes and got into my defense stance. When nothing happened I stiffened. I had fallen for something. I just knew it. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked I was in a forest. It was a genjustu. I started putting my hands in up to do a hand sign but froze. There behind a tree stood a red and white wolf. Two more emerged from behind the red and white wolf. My eyes widened and tears slid down my cheeks. No!

'_Don't let it get to you, Sakura!_' I thought to myself. I started to bring my hands together to continue the hands signs. A yelp stopped me. The three wolves where now pinned to the ground by many snarling vampires. I froze and shivered as my streams of tears turned to rivers. No!

"NO!" I screamed. I hugged myself and fell to my knees. The tears ran down my face in rivers and my body shivered no stop. I sobbed.

" What a weakling! Taken down by a mere Genjutsu." Some snorted in front of me. I sobbed one more time before opening my eyes and looking up. The genjustu was on longer on. I took a deep breath and stood. I glared dangerously at her. I threw two fake punches, which she attempted to catch, and then punched her in the jaw. Her jaw cracked as she went flying to the other side of the arena. She slammed into the wall and slid down. I took off toward her as she stood, shivering in pain. I pushed off and slammed my fist into her stomach. She screamed in pain, I heard bones brake as the wall behind her cracked and small pieces crumbled. I let go of her and she whimpered sliding down the wall. She looked up at me in fear. I snarled and grabbed her by the neck. I pulled her up and hung her in the air before me.

" DO NOT CALL ME WEAK! AND **DO NOT** GO MEDDLEING IN SOMEONES PAST WHERE YOU ARE NOT NEEDED!**" **I snarled at her. She shuddered in fear and swung around and threw her into the other wall. She screamed in pain and fell unconscious at the foot of the wall. My murderous eyes glared daggers at her. I was no were near done.

"Get up! I am not done with you!" I growled. I received no response. I then proceeded to walk toward her.

"Sakura! That is enough! The battle is over!" Danny yelled from behind me. I turned and snarled at him.

" Stay out of this, Richman! She went too far!" I growled, my anger radiating off of my skin. I turned and started to her. I froze when a man landed in the arena out of nowhere. The vampire! No! Not now! His deep oxygen eyes landed on me and he smirked, licking his lips. He lunged at me. I gasped and put my hands up to shield myself. He grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall. I gasped in pain, my anger replaced with fear!

"Hello! My beautiful cherry blossom!" he whispered licking my neck. I whimpered in fear.

"Nno! LLeave me alone!" I shuddered. He laughed and licked my neck once more.

"I am afraid I can't do that, my dear." He said. I shuddered.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Danny shout. The vampire snarled and looked at Danny. He smirked.

"Afraid not, boy." He said. Danny growled.

" Leave. Her. Alone!" He growled. The smirk on the vampires face faltered and he glared at Danny.

"Stay out of this, boy!" He growled. Danny hoped onto the railing.

"Danny no! Stay away! You won't win this one!" I shouted, worry flooding my eyes. The vampire chuckles.

"That's my girl!" He smirked licking my neck again. I whimpered and snapped my eyes shut.

"And what makes you think you will, Sakura?" Danny snarled. I looked at him.

"I won't." I stated. He blinked.

"Wha-" Danny was cut off by a dog like snarl. Two seconds later the vampire was ripped off of me. I gasped in pain and slid down the wall. The vampire yelped in pain. I looked up but my vision was hazy. All I could see was a four legged figure and a two legged figure.

"Sakura?" I heard Danny land beside me. I whimpered as he slid his arm around my waist and his other under my knees. I gasped as he lifted me up and gripped my arms around his neck. I blinked many times to clear my vision. When I did I gasped looking at the scene unfold in front of me. A red and white wolf was snarling angrily at the vampire. I opened my mouth but the wolf shot me a look. Gaara! I gasped as Danny leaped onto the bleachers.

' _NO! Gaara!'_ I screamed in my head!


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions

+++++++++++++ Chapter 6: Confessions ++++++++++++++

*********Sakura's pov **************

I stared up at my ceiling not wanting to get up at all. Scenes from yesterday flashed through my head.

*** Flash Back ***

" _Hello! My beautiful cherry blossom!" he whispered licking my neck. I whimpered in fear._

*** End of FlashBack ***

The Vampire had showed up at my competition! Why? I had been usless. I was not able to save myself. I was frozen with fear. I had done what I had trained for a year not to do! He pinned me to the wall and I was frozen as memories flooded my mind.

*** FlashBack***

"_Sakura?" I heard Danny land beside me. I whimpered as he slid his arm around my waist and his other under my knees. I gasped as he lifted me up and I gripped my arms around his neck. I blinked many times to clear my vision. When I did I gasped looking at the scene unfolding in front of me. A red and white wolf was snarling angrily at the vampire. I opened my mouth but the wolf shot me a look. Gaara! I gasped as Danny leaped into the bleachers._

'_No! Gaara!" __I screamed in my head!_

*** End of Flash Back ***

Gaara had saved me again! He was there! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy but incredibly annoyed to. I had moved so far away just to get away from him, to hopefully save both of us. But no he and the vampire found me again. Did that mean Temari and Kankuro were here?

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF BED!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs. I sighed and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed. I grabbed my school uniform and walked into the bathroom. I changed my clothes and did my makeup. I brushed my hair and walked out. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where I found a plate of food waiting. I grabbed the food and quickly woofed it down. I put the dish in the sink and walked to the door. I grabbed my shoes and put them on before opening the door.

"MOM! I'M LEAVING!" I yelled.

"OK BECAREFUL, HUN!" I sighed and stepped out. I closed the door and took a left. I walked for a while before stopping. I felt eyes on me. I stopped and looked around. I turned and spotted two four legged figures standing on the edge of the forest. I gasped. They stepped out and I frowned. There was a grey and white wolf and a white wolf with a pinkish tint. No Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro. I wanted to see them so bad. I saw the two wolves send me a nod and I sighed. I shot them a quick wave and continued on to school.

++++++++++++++ Lunch +++++++++++++

I stared at my plate pushing pieces of potato around. Food was not what I was interested in right now. There was only one thing I wanted to do. Look for Gaara and his siblings. But I can't do that. Something told me not to.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I blinked and looked at Tasha. I had totally forgotten that they were even there! Her boyfriend looked at me curiously. I could also feel many other sets of eyes on me.

"Y-Yes! I am fine. Just a little tired." I said smiling. Tasha sighed knowing I was lying. She let it go and continued her conversation with Jay. I turned to see Danny and Karin looking at me worried. I sighed. I shot them my "I'm fine" look and started actually eating my food. When the bell rang I stood and put away my lunch tray. I then walked to my locker.

++++++++++++ End of School +++++++++++

"Alright everyone! The competition went very well!" Our sensei said beaming. Everyone watched him waiting to hear our placements.

"Unfortunately only three people made it on the top ten." He said. I blinked.

"Who made it, Sensei?" a girl asked.

" Well Karin got 5th place. Sakura got 2nd and Danny got 1st." he said. I blinked and smiled. Second place. That's not too bad.

"Looks like I still beat you." Danny whispered in my ear. My eye brow twitched.

"Don't get me wrong I am very happy with that it is just that I want more of you to get into the top ten. That is our goal for next year." Everyone nodded.

"Now our club got placed at 2nd!" he said. Everyone clapped. Last time, Danny told me, they had gotten 6th place.

"Now for the team ratings. Karin and Lenny got 7th, Drina and Adam got 9th, Erick and Drew got 10th, Richard and Blake got 4th, and Sakura and Danny got 1st." He said beaming. I smiled. Blake and Richard high fived and Karin beamed, glancing at Danny every once and a while.

"Can I talk to you after class." Danny whispered in my ear. I looked at him curiously but nodded.

"Alright everyone! Let's get to work. Lenny you go against Sakura first. Danny your against Karin. Drew your against Blake." I stood after our sensei finished pairing up everyone. Lenny and I walked to one training arena and got into position. The other students crowded around to watch.

"Don't hold back just because I got a lower rank then you." He said. I smirked.

"I wouldn't go easy on you even if you asked me to." I said.

"Good." He said.

"BATTLE!" Our sensei yelled. Lenny lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and flung him into a tree. I stood and waiting. He groaned and stood. He did some hand signs and a huge wave of black sand rose up behind him. He trusted his hands forward and the wave did as told. I crouched down as the sand flowed over me. Flames burst out around me rendering the sand useless. Lenny snarled and lunged at me. I jumped into the air and spun, sending razor sharp cherry blossoms flying at Lenny. They sliced through his skin and he screamed. He tumbled to the ground whimpering in pain. I gracefully landed and walked up to him. I knelt down next to him and hovered my hand above one of his wounds. I focused on the wound and pushed chakra to the wound, healing it. I soon did the same with all of the others. Lenny just silently watched.

"Winner! Sakura!" Our sensei said.

++++++++++++ After the club ++++++++++++++

I sighed. This was entirely to awkward for me. Danny had asked to talk to me and now he was standing in front of me silent. I groaned.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. I nodded and glanced at me. He was nervous and it was only confusing me because I have no clue why he would be nervous.

"W-Well you see. Since I have been talking to you more I-I-" I instantly knew what was going on. Danny Richman liked me and he was trying to tell me that. My eyes softened and he instantly relaxed.

"I-I l-like you a lot, S-Sakura." He studdered looking down. I placed my index finger under his chin and made him look up. His eyes danced with worry, fear, nervousness, and hope. My eyes saddened.

"You are and amazing guy, Danny, but I am sorry to say I don't like you that way." I said. His eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head.

"No its fine, but could you do one thing for me?" he asked smiling softly at me. I blinked and looked at him curiously.

"What would that be?" I asked. He then became very nervous.

"C-Could I-I maybe g-get a-a k-kiss?" he asked nervously glancing at me. I giggled.

"Sure." I said. His eyes shot to me. He was stunned. I stepped closer to him and placed my hands on his shoulder. I got on my tiptoes and softly pressed my lips to his. He gasped as I deepened the kiss a little. His hands gripped my waist pulling me closer. I broke the kiss and smiled at him. He stared at me, his eyes wild. I kissed him one last time before letting go and stepping back.

"You're lonely aren't you?" I asked. He nodded sadly.

"I know someone who would love to keep you company." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"Who?" He asked.

"Karin." I simply stated before walking away.

**A/N: Hey here is the next Chapter! Hope you like it! **

**I am having a hard time figuring out when I should have her meet Gaara again! Help? Please? Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or if there is something that you absolutely want to happen just let me know :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	8. Chapter 7: Spotted!

++++++++++++ Chapter 7: Spotted! +++++++++++

******* Sakura's pov ************

( Gaara talking to Sakura in her and his mind. "_blah blah blah"_)

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her and his mind. "_+ blah blah blah +_)

I sighed and stared out the window of my math classroom. I was in no mood to be at school what so ever….and it showed. All I wanted to be doing was walking around the woods looking for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

I blinked as a piece of paper landed on my desk. It was from Tasha. I sighed and opened it.

**What is up with you? You have been acting like this for two weeks straight! This is not like you! What's wrong?**

I sighed. I had only known Tasha for a year and she already knows me inside out. I smiled and wrote back.

**I'm fine! I promise….im just not all here.**

I folded the note and sent it back. I watched her read it over while glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. She wrote back and tossed it over to me. It landed on my desk and I opened it up.

**Are you sure? It's about a boy isn't it?**

I flinched. She knows me too well.

…**..yes it is….**

I folded the note and tossed it back. She read it over before sending me a confused look, writing back, and tossing it back at me. I opened the note and read it over.

**Ok… what's going on with this boy?**

I wrote back and passed it to her.

**Well a boy that I knew from a year ago just popped back into my life after leaving for a whole year. Idk what to do…**

But sadly there was so much more to it than just the boy comes back. He, his siblings, and a guy trying to kill me have all come back at one time. That totally changes everything! My life was going back to normal! I had friends at school. I was finally feeling good about everything and then Bam. There back. I mean don't get me wrong I don't mine Gaara and Temari at all! egh….Kankuro is ok. But the vampire NO! It just turns everything upside down like it did a year ago when I found out about vampires and warewolves.

I watched as she wrote back and tossed it back to me.

**Do you love him?**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I love Gaara? I mean yeah I thought I did a year ago when everything started happening but I didn't really know him.

…**..I don't know :( **

I sent it back to her and patently waited. My eyes slowly scanned the trees outside the window. I tensed when I spotted two wolves sneak their way closer. It was the two from earlier. The white wolf with a pinkish tint to its fur and the white and grey one. I sighed. Still no Gaara or his siblings.

The paper landed back on my desk and I opened it.

**Then you need to find out. The confusion of your feelings for him will only make it worse. Once you find that out then everything else will be easier.**

I smiled. That's Tasha for you. She was always good at giving advice. There was only one problem. Finding out my feelings for him were easier said than done. I have no clue, what so ever, where he is.

**Kk thanks :)**

I sent the note and looked up at the bored to see a very very confusing problem on the bored. Ah shit! I missed the explanation on how to do the problem. Looks like another test I am going to fail. I groaned and rested my head on my desk.

++++++++++++ Lunch ++++++++++++

I groaned and stuffed my mouth with the hamburger. I was starving! I had just realized that I had not eaten breakfast and my stomach was reminding me every five minutes in my last two periods.

"What's his name?" I jumped and nearly spit out my food as Tasha randomly appeared in front of me. I chocked a little before swallowing and whipping my mouth. I sent her a confused stare and she rolled her eyes. Once I get food, I completely forget about anything that happened before the food.

"The note? Remember? Boy problems. Spacing out in class…" She said. I stared at her for a while before it clicked.

"Oh! His name? Why do you want to know?" I softly asked. She shrugged.

"No real reason." She said. I smiled.

"Gaara." I said. She blinked.

"Sounds hot." She stated. I giggled.

"_you have no idea._" I thought to myself.

+++++++++++ After school +++++++++++

"Bye Sakura!" Tasha yelled. I smiled and waved at her. I turned and walked down the street. I sighed my eyes jumping from tree to tree as I walked past. The air was cool, not to cold and not too hot. The breeze flicked my hair and twirled my clothes. I took a deep breath and stopped just about halfway home. There were no houses and no cars driving past on the highway. It was completely quite. I heard a rustle from a bush in the forest and froze. My eyes slid to the sound. My mind told me to run but my feet wouldn't move, as if nailed down to the ground. I gasped as a flash of brown flew past. Seconds later standing in front of me was a brown wolf with a purple tint to its fur.

"Kankuro!" I said stunned. He snorted and his eyes flickered everywhere; looking for something.

"Kankuro! Where are Temari and Gaara? Wha-" Kankuro whined and walked around behind me. I felt him push the back of my knee with his head. He was telling me to leave; that it wasn't safe. I groaned but did as told. I jogged down the road and smiled when my house came into view. I opened the door and walked in.

"MOM IM HOME!" I yelled. My mom's head poked out from the living room.

"Hello, honey! You should come watch this! Something about wolves." She said. I blinked and walked into the living room. On the TV was a picture of a blurry brown, black, and white wolf. The caption said "WOLVES IN KAHONA" I gasped. They had seen one of the warewolves.

" _On another note just spotted yesterday was a pack of six beautiful wolves! While walking from work a young man spotted them running through the forest and later spotted them prowling around houses and backyards. No one knows why they are hear but wolves are native to Suna only!"_

I stared dumbstruck at the new lady. They were spotted! They were being reckless! I shot mom a smile.

"Sounds interesting. Well I am getting pretty tired. I am going to read a little and then go to bed. Ok?" I said. She nodded and I walked up to my room. I set my school bag down and sat on my bed.

"_+Gaara? If you can hear me please be careful! I just heard on the news that someone saw you and everyone else!+_" I sighed and waiting for a while, hoping to get a reply. Sadly I got nothing. I groaned and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

**A/N: Here! The next chapter! I hope you like it! I am really loving this story! XD Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on how Gaara and Sakura run into eachother, fell free to tell I will try and incorporate it into my story :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	9. Chapter 8: Nothing to do!

++++++++++++++++ Chapter 8: Nothing to do! ++++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov *************

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I walked into the bathroom, set the clothes on my tolet, and stripped out of the clothes I had on. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I sighed and relaxed as the warm water softly messaged my muscles.

Today was Friday and I had absolutely nothing to do. I was stuck at home while my mother goes shopping with some friends. I had hoped to walk around the woods and maybe, just maybe, run into some wolves but at the rate I am going now….that won't happen. I am so tired and I JUST WOKE UP.

I sighed and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in my hands. I lathered it through my hair, messaging my scalp. I leaned back and the water washed all of the soap out. I then grabbed the conditioner and ran that through my hair. After sitting under the water for a little while I washed it all out and turned off the water. I got out and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off and put my clean clothes on. I brushed my hair and grabbed everything and walked out. I put everything away and walked down stairs. I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV and switched through the channels till I heard the phone ring. I groaned and stood. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello? This is Sakura speaking." I said politely.

"_Sakura?_" I heard Tasha say.

"Tasha." I said.

"_Are you doing anything tomorrow?_"She asked. I stopped and thought.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"_Well you see there is a fair going on! I was wondering if you would come with me and Jay to the fair."_ She said. I smiled.

" _Now for the news on the spotted wild wolves."_ I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the TV. I had not realized the channel I had stopped at was the local news. On the screen was the same picture as yesterday.

"_We have been constantly keeping in contact with the man who spotted the wolves and have been open to any email that they have been spotted. We have been checking constantly but have not heard a thing. It seems as though me may have scared them off. Such beautiful creatures. Any ways we will keep up on the wolves. Please watch your children and yourselves. We do not want anyone to end up dead._" I flinched. Gaara would never do something like that unless it was really needed. The good part was that they hadn't been spotted soon. Maybe my message did get through!

"_Sakura?_" I jumped.

"S-Sorry Tasha. I was destracted." I said softly. I heard her laugh.

"_I figured so. Are you watching this wolf thing too?_" I froze. She was watching it!

" Yeah." I said.

"_Crazy isn't it._" I nodded.

"yeah…. It is….anyway about the fair. I would love to come with you." I said.

"_ok will I will see you tomorrow I will be there at like 10 ok?"_ She said.

"Got it. I'll see you then." I said.

"_Ok. Bye Sakura." _I heard her say before hanging up. I sighed and punched in my mother's number. I pressed send and held the phone next to my ear. After ringing for a while my mother finally picked up.

"_hello?"_ My mother said.

"Mom! I am going to go with Tasha to a fair tomorrow. Is that ok?" I asked.

"_Yeah that's fine, honey! Just be careful._"She said.

" Yes mom! Love you." I said.

"_Love you too, honey. Bye._" She said before hanging up. I sighed and put the phone away. I looked around the empty house. I had nothing to do. I groaned. I was so tired.

"Maybe I will take a little nap." I said. I dragged myself up the stairs into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I was instantly asleep.

**A/N: Well here is another chapter! It was kinda a chapter to stall until the big moment…well I guess it is a big moment! Well I hope you like it! Feel free to send me ideas on what you think should happen! Please review**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	10. Chapter 9: The Fair

+++++++++++++ Chapter 9: The fair ++++++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov **************

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I dragged myself out of bed and did my usual morning rutean. Got my clothes, got in the shower, got dressed and did my makeup, and walked down stairs for breakfast. I managed to do this all in time before Tasha showed up. I walked out and hopped in the car.

"Hey, Sakura, What's up?" Jay said. I smiled and waved at him. I smiled at Tasha as she drove out of my driveway and onto the highway. The car ride was quiet but we soon got to the fair.

We got out of the car and Tasha locked it. We walked into the gates and my jaw dropped. This place was crazy! There where tents everywhere and billions and billions of people. I looked at Tasha

"What kind of fair is this again?" I asked. She smiled

"A music one." She said. I smiled. This was going to be a fun day. We walked around looking at all off the booths. I beamed and stopped at a jewelry booth. The necklaces and bracelets where amazing.

"Sakura! Look at this!" I turned and ran to my friends. They were looking at all of these pictures. They were all beautiful animal pictures. Absolutely amazing. I beamed.

"This place is amazing!" I beamed. Tasha nodded in agreement and Jay chuckled at our childish attitudes. Tasha grabbed my wrist and Jay's wrist before dragging us to a huge stage.

*********** Gaara's pov (As a wolf )*************

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah"_)

(Temari's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**blah blah blah**_")

(Kankuro's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind. "**Blah blah blah**")

I snarled angrily. Temari shot me a look and I glared at her. She was making us scout at this music fair! I was so not looking forward to this. I am pretty sure she is just doing for the music.

"**I seriously do not see the point of this!**" I heard Kankuro whine. I secretly nodded in agreement. I heard Temari snort.

"_**Stop whining Kankuro! This is a big event so a vampire is most likely to show up. And who knows Erin might be here**_" I didn't have to see Temari to know she was smirking. Erin is the girl that Kankuro bit. Before we met Sakura Kankuro fell for Erin Elinas. She was a good looking girl and Kankuro fell hard. Erin's personality only made it worse. Surprisingly Kankuro was able to keep the secret for a good amout of time. But one day Erin was attacked by some gang members. Kankuro came to the rescue and beat them easily but was spotted by a vampire. The vampire decided to use Erin against Kankuro. Kankuro had no choice but to change and we soon joined into the fight. Kankuro bit her so she wouldn't tell and then we had to leave, by order of father. Erin was devastated but has not told yet…thankfully.

I spotted Kankuro flinch.

"**Do you really have to bring that up?**" He asked, sorrow laced his voiced. I frowned. Temari looked down.

"_**I'm sorry that was too far. But it could happen. You do want to see her again….right?**_" She asked.

"**Yeah.**" Kankuro answered.

" _Great, Temari, now he won't be able to focus…. Lets just get this over with._" I snarled. I saw Temari flinch but did not answer.

********* Sakura's pov **************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind. "_Blah blah blah_")

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind. "_+Blah blah blah+_" Sakura is unable to talk to Temari and Kankuro. Just Gaara.)

"Hello! How is everyone doing!" A man in front of the microphone said. He received a loud "AMAZING." He laughed.

"Well the next song is Honey Bee (By Blake Shelton)" He said before handing the microphone to someone else.

**Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us  
I know I ain't good at this stuff  
These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy  
A little sideways, yeah maybe  
I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best**

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country  
But every word was right on the money  
And I got you smilin' honey right back at me  
Now hold on cause I ain't done  
There's more where that came from  
Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty  
You'll be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all  
I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms  
I coulda said I love you  
Coulda wrote you a line or two  
Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty  
You'll be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee

I beamed and cheered.

"I love that song." I blinked and looked at the person who had spoken to me. She was a pretty blonde girl with beautiful purple eyes.

"Yeah! It's a beautiful song." I said. She smiled.

"I'm Erin Elinas." She said holding her hand out to me.

"Sakura Haruno." I said smiling. I took her hand and shook it.

"What a beautiful song!" The announcer said. Everyone clapped.

"Next up is Just a Dream (By Carrie Underwood.)" He said before once again handing off the microphone to another person.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand**

"So where is yours?" She suddenly asked. I blinked and looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She smiled and moved my hair to reveal my mark. I gasped and stared at her dumbstruck.****

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

She moved her own hair to show her mark. It was beautiful swirls and dots arranged to create a paw. I stared dumbstruck. She was like me.

" You!" I couldn't speak I was so stunned. She smiled at the look on my face.****

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

"Yeah I know about warewolves and vampires." She said watching the person singing.****

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

I smiled sadly.

"He should be around the area somewhere. The county I mean." I said. She blinked.

"You can't sense him?" She asked. I shook my head.****

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

She sighed.

"Same here. He left a long time ago when his pack leader sent him on a mission. I haven't seen him since. I haven't been able to feel his feelings or talk to him." She said. My eyes saddened. I couldn't do either of those either and I don't know why.****

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

The song ended and I looked at Erin, my eyes swimming with many emotions. Sorrow, confusion, hurt, need. I looked down.

"Do you love him?" I asked. She blinked, startled by my question. She sighed and flashed me a sad smile before nodding.

"Never stopped." She said.

" Oh my gosh! Sakura! This is amazing!" Tasha said running up to me. I smiled. Tasha stopped when she noticed Erin. She sent her a hesitant smile.

"Hello! I am Tasha." She said. Erin smiled.

"Erin." She said. Tasha nodded at her.

"Hey, Sakura! We should go to the games!" Jay said running up and hugging Tasha from behind. I blinked.

"Actually I am going to walk around for a sec. I need some air. I am not feeling very good." I said smiling at them. Tasha sent me a worried look.

"I'm fine! I promise. I will meet you at the games." I said. Jay nodded and pulled Tasha way before she could protest. I looked at Erin.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sakura. But I have to go. My friends are waiting." Erin said. I nodded and we said our good byes. I walked down the street and looked over all of the booths. I stopped when I spotted a small opening to the forest. I smiled and made my way to it. I walked into the forest. I walked for a while before stopping and staring at the sky. I took a deep breath and started walking again. I froze when I heard the soft pad of footsteps. I started walking a little faster, deeper into the forest. The footsteps only got closer and I started to panic.

I gasped when I was tackled and slammed to the ground. I groaned and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and met very surprised jade eyes. Lingering over me was a beautiful red and white wolf with jade eyes. I gapped.

"Gaara!" I said stunned. The wolf blinked.

"_Sakura!_" His voice came stunned in my mind. My eyes blurred and I shot up, wrapping my arms around his furry neck. I cried into his neck. I gasped as I felt his muscles ripple against my hands. I felt his fur disappear and all that was left was the soft cotton of his shirt. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held himself up with the other. I groaned as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, on top of me. I didn't care though. He was back, holding me. That was all that mattered right now. Gaara unwrapped his arms around my waist and pushed up, his hands on either side of my face, holding him up. He looked at me bewildered.

I shivered. I couldn't hold myself back. I sat up and supported myself on my elbows and leaned up to Gaara. His eyes widened as my lips touched his. I closed my eyes and put a little more force into the kiss. When I was about to pull back he kissed me back. My eyes shot open to see his closed eyes. He was kissing me back! I was in heaven! I closed my eyes and continued kissing him. My stomach fluttered and I finally answered Tasha's question.

**** FlashBack ****

_**Do you love him?**_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I love Gaara? I mean yeah I thought I did a year ago when everything started happening but I didn't really know him. _

…_**..I don't know :( **_

_I sent it back to her and patently waited. My eyes slowly scanned the trees outside the window. I tensed when I spotted two wolves sneak their way closer. It was the two from earlier. The white wolf with a pinkish tint to its fur and the white and grey one. I sighed. Still no Gaara or his siblings._

_The paper landed back on my desk and I opened it._

_**Then you need to find out. The confusion of your feelings for him will only make it worse. Once you find that out then everything else will be easier.**_

**** End of FlashBack ****

Yes, Tasha, I do love Gaara. Gaara pulled back and I took a deep breath, finally realizing I still need to breath to survive. I looked at Gaara and my face heated. He was staring at me. I gapped as he smirked. He smirked! Really! He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once more before sitting up and getting off of me. My heart fluttered…no not mine his! I beamed. I stood.

"Can you come meet someone?" I asked softly. He blinked and looked at me, confused. He stood and nodded. I beamed and clung to his arm. I dragged him out of the forest and into the fair. I walked down the street.

"You told someone about me?" Gaara suddenly asked. I gasped.

"N-No not that! I just said u-um—" Gaara let out a soft chuckled and I looked at him curiously.

"I know you didn't tell that. We both would have felt it." He said looking at me. I relaxed. I didn't want to be killed. And it was true. I hadn't told anyone. I wouldn't betray Gaara like that…. Just like Erin didn't betray her wolf. I smiled and dragged Gaara toward the game tent. I walked in and looked around I finally spotted Tasha playing Dance Dance Revolution with Jay. I beamed and made my way to them, still clinging to Gaara.

"Tasha!" I said. She blinked and looked behind, at me, completely forgetting about the game. Jay smirked at this and went all out.

"WINNER PLAYER ONE" The came announced.

"Wha—" Tasha said stunned as she turned to see Jay smirking at her. She pouted and turned to me.

"Sakura! You made me lose!" She said. She stopped when she spotted Gaara. She blinked a couple of times.

"And who is this?" She asked eyeing him. I beamed.

"This is Gaara." I said. She blinked and gapped at him.

"_Um. What exactly is going on?_" I giggled and looked at him.

"Tasha, Jay, This is Gaara." Jay nodded at Gaara, who did the same, but Tasha just gapped at him.

"Tasha!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She gasped, finally back to reality.

"Back from Planet Nowhere?" I asked giggling. She blinked and blushed.

"oh! H-Hi G-Gaara." She stuttered, embarrassed. I turned to Gaara.

"Gaara. This is Jay." I said pointing to Jay.

"And this is Tasha." I said pointing to Tasha. Gaara nodded at them and Tasha turned her glare to me.

"YOU, young lady, owe me a game, seens how YOU made ME lose!" She snarled at me. I giggled.

"You're on!" I said making my way to the player one spot.

*********Gaara's pov**********

I watched as Sakura stared at the screan and moved her feet from arrow to arrow.

"So when did you and Sakura meet." The boy named Jay asked me. I blinked and looked at him.

"About three years ago." I said. He blinked.

"Well I have one thing to say. If you hurt her I will make your life hell." He said. I looked at him.

"_Good luck with that._" I snorted in my head.

" I have no intentions on hurting Sakura at all." I said. He eyed me.

"Do you love her?" He asked. I coughed. That was unexpected. Jay's eyes narrowed.

"I-I don't know." I whispered watching her as she played the game. My mind drifted back to our kiss. I had kissed her back. My heart fluttered, it felt warm and comforting.

"You don't know?" Jay hissed. I sighed.

"Yeah I do."

"WINNER PLAYER ONE!"

"NOOOOO" My eyes moved to the girl named Tasha who was now pouting. I looked over at Sakura who was jumping for joy.

" Just remember. I warned you." Jay said. I sighed and nodded. Sakura walked up to me and clung to my arm.

"So what's next?" She asked beaming. Tasha thought.

"Karaoke! I believe I saw a place for that!" She said. She dragged Jay out of the game tent. Sakura looked up at me.

"It that ok?" I blinked and looked down at her confused.

"You don't have to be anywhere?" She asked.

"No but Temari might be worried." I said. She beamed.

"Temari and Kankuro are here!" She squealed. I nodded.

"Alright, Lets go to Karaoke." She said. I nodded and she dragged me out of the game tent. We walked down the street and found Jay and Tasha in front of a tent that said Karaoke. Tasha motion us to follow her and we walked in. We walked up to the desk and Tasha wrote her name and Sakura's down. We went and sat down to wait for our turn.

"So, Gaara! Where do you go to school?" Tasha asked me. I felt Sakura's grip on my arm tense.

"No where right now. My father needs to signed my siblings and I up somewhere." I said. Tasha blinked.

"You just moved here?" She asked.

"yeah." I said nodding.

"Alright! Up next is Sakura Haruno!" The announcer said. I felt Sakura let go of me and walk up to the stage. She walked up to the microphone.

"What song are you going to sing, little lady?" The man asked. Sakura thought for a little.

"I am going to sing Runaway (By CASCADA)" She said. The man nodded and moved to his music. The music started and Sakura started to sing.

**From London to Paris  
From Berlin to Rome  
You're searching for something  
A place to call home**

Been hiding your feelings  
Went out of control  
Your destinations unknown

"So do you love her?" I heard Tasha ask. My eyes shot to her. I smiled softly.

"Yes. I do." I said. She beamed.****

Tell me  
How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love

How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love  
Runaway from love (runaway)

A new town, a new place  
A knock on the door  
You came as a stranger and entered the door  
The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure  
You won't pack your bags anymore

Tell me  
How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love

How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love  
Runaway from love (runaway)

I know you don't want to be a bother  
Though your love's so undiscovered  
I want you to stay boy  
Stop running away from love

How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love

How can it be boy?  
You're still a runaway  
You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby  
Where in this world will you find a place to stay?  
Runaway from love  
Runaway from love

Everyone clapped as Sakura finished.

"_You sounded amazing, Sakura_" I said. I saw her eyes snap to me and she beamed.

"_+Really!+_" She said. I nodded. She beamed and got off stage. She walked to us and sat down.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Tasha beamed.

********** Sakura's pov **********

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Tasha beamed.

"Thank you!" I said.

"What an amazing voice! Well done, Sakura. Next up is Tasha Evens." Tasha beamed and walked up to the stage.

"What will you sing, Tasha?" The announcer asked.

"He's All That (By CASCADA)" She said. He nodded and started the music.

**I knew it from the start  
From the first day that we met  
I knew to take your hand  
Was something I would not regret**

Since that I found a girl in the town  
That I wanted to be  
I slowly know that's what he means to me  
He's all that

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

Still hard for me to realize  
That I am on my way  
But since I've been your girl  
I'm getting stronger day by day

For everything I've left behind  
None of it was true  
He's my prison, I belong to you  
He's all that

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

He's all that I wanted  
He's all that I needed  
He is all that I have  
My baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

He gives me this feeling  
He makes me believing  
That my love never ends  
Ohh baby, he's all that

I beamed when the music ended. Tasha sounded amazing. The crowd went wild. She smiled and walked back to us.

"Tasha! I swear you need to get a singing contract!" I said. She smiled.

"Well I'm getting hungary!" Jay said. I smiled and nodded. We all got up and walked out. I smiled and walked next to Gaara down the street, two steps behind Tasha and Jay.

"Sakura! Gaara!" I blinked and stopped. I turned to see Temari and Kankuro walking up to us. I beamed and ran to them. I threw myself at Temari and hugged her like there was no tomorrow!

"Temari!" I squealed. She gasped and hugged me back.

"Sakura! What about me!" Kankuro pouted. I giggled and hugged him. I turned to see Tasha and Jay standing next to Gaara, completely confused. I giggled.

"Tasha, Jay. This is Temari." I said pointing to Temari. She smiled and waved.

"And this is Kankuro." I said pointing to Kankuro who shot them a huge grin.

"Kankuro, Temari. These are my friends Tasha and Jay." I said pointing to the couple. They smiled and waved.

" Well we were just about to go eat. Would you like to join us?" Tasha asked. Temari and Kankuro nodded. We then started walking again.

"Kankuro!" I stopped, once again, and turned to see Erin staring at Kankuro dumbstruck. I blinked.

"Erin!" Kankuro said stunned.

**A/N: Well here it is! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	11. Chapter 10: Explanations Kinda

+++++++++++++ Chapter 10: Explanations…. Kinda. +++++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind. "_Blah blah blah_")

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind. "_+Blah blah blah+_" Sakura is unable to talk to Temari and Kankuro. Just Gaara.)

"Kankuro!" We stopped and turned to see Erin standing there staring at Kankuro, dumfounded.

"Erin!" Kankuro said stunned. I blinked and looked between the two. Then it clicked. Erin is the one Kankuro bit! I gasped and clamped my hand over my so I didn't say what I wanted to say. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I blushed and sent a hesitant smile.

"_What?_" Gaara asked in my mind.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tasha asked. I tensed.

"N-Nothing! I just realized I didn't do something my mother asked me to do! This is going to be so bad! She will be so mad at me!" I squealed, trying to looked worried. Tasha blinked and Jay sent me a sorry look but Gaara wasn't buying it.

"_Liar. What did you gasp for?_" Gaara snarled in my mind.

"_+ One minute! I will tell you I promise….. just not in front of Jay and Tasha+._" I said back to him.

"Speaking of that I should probably go do that!" I said. Tasha blinked and then pouted.

"Awww I was gonna have all of you over to my house!" She whined. I blinked and looked at her.

"You where!" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah! And Everyone, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and even Erin!" She said. I blinked.

"Well I guess I can't come then." I said looking at the floor. She pouted and thought for a minute.

"You can go do the thing you where suppose to do with your mom real fast and then come to my house!" She said. I blinked.

"Yeah!" I said. She beamed.

"But how are you gonna get there! Dad wants me home and I have to set up. I can't take you." She frowned.

"I'll take her." Gaara said. I blinked and looked at him. Tasha smiled.

"Perfect!" she squealed. She turned to Erin.

"Would you come?" She asked. Erin stopped and a smile spread on her face.

"Sure." She softly said. I smiled.

"Well I have to go! I will be there! I promise." I said. Tasha nodded and Gaara sent Temari and Kankuro a look before I grabbed him and dragged him through the crowd. I stopped and looked at him.

"You did bring a car right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I came as a wolf." I sighed.

"Then how am I gonna get home." I whimpered. Gaara groaned and grabbed my hand. He dragged me down the street and into the forest. He got pretty far in before he stopped and his skin started rippling. He got down on all fours and red and white hair started growing all over his body. His nose turned to a muzzle and his eyes sharpened. Once everything was over his head snapped to me. I gasped startled by the sudden move. He walked up to me and stood right in front of me.

"_Get on._" He said. I gapped at him.

"W-What!" I shuddered. He rolled his eyes and snorted at me before lunging at me, sending me toppling onto his back.

"_I said get on._" He snarled. I grumbled and weaved my fingers through the hair on his back and gripped it as he took off running fast. I smiled as the breeze played with my hair and kissed my face. I took a deep breath before burying me face in his fur.

********** Temari's pov *************

( Gaara's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind "_blah blah blah"_)

(Temari's thoughts and talking to her siblings in her mind "_**blah blah blah**_")

(Kankuro's thoughts and talking to his siblings in his mind. "**Blah blah blah**")

I sighed at the awkward silence. Gaara and Sakura had left to "do the job for her mother." Kankuro and Erin couldn't take their eyes off eachother, though I don't blame them, they haven't seen each other for years. Tasha was fidgeting nerviously and Jay was staring off into space. I turned to Tasha who jumped a bit at my sudden movement.

"We will see you at your house….we will probably come with Sakura." I said. She nodded and turned to Jay. She took his hand and dragged him into the crowd. I turned and walked up to Kankuro. His face squished as I pinched his ear.

"Come on, lover boy! We have to find Gaara and Sakura." I snarled at him. He flinched in pain as I pinched harder.

"OW! Woman let go!" He shrieked in pain. I heard Erin giggle and turned to her. I sent her a soft smile.

"Come with us! It looks like we have some explaining to do. Poor, Sakura looked a little stunned." I said. Erin blinked and nodded, following behind as I dragged Kankuro down the street by his ear.

"Damn it, Woman! I said let go!" He snarled. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into the forest, with Erin not far behind. I stopped when we got far enough into the forest. I let go of Kankuro and turned to Erin, who was looking around nerviously.

"Kankuro will give you a ride." I said. Kankuro nodded and his muscles started to ripple.

********** Sakura's pov **************

I groaned as Gaara came to a skidding stop at the edge of the forest near my house. I slid off of his back and watched as he shifted back to his human form. He looked at me before making his way to my house. I sighed and followed. We walked in and Gaara went and sat on the couch.

"Temari and Kankuro are on their way with Erin." Gaara said. I nodded and sat next to him. I took a deep breath and my eyelids suddenly got really heavy. I was tired. Gaara's hand slid around my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped as he rested my head against his shoulder.

"Sleep. Your tired." I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Mkay." I whispered before falling asleep.

*********** Erin's pov ***********

I stared at the house as Kankuro dragged me toward it. It was a modern looking grey house with green trim. I good size. Not to big but not too small. I watched as Temari opened the door and walked in. Kankuro held the door for me before following me in.

"About time! She fell asleep." I heard Gaara snarl. I turned my eyes to Gaara, who was sitting on the couch, his arms around Sakura's sleeping form. I watched Temari smile softly at the scene and Kankuro smirk. I grew jealous. Sakura got far more attention from them than I ever got. I mean yeah from Kankuro but never Temari or Gaara. Gaara was well Gaara but ever since the day Temari caught me cheating on Kankuro she never really liked me. Yes I cheated on him but that was before I realized I loved him. He was always there for me while the other guy ditched me for video games. Temari never trusted me since then, even though Kankuro forgave me. I still don't understand why he forgave me but he did and I have never been with another guy since. I looked down.

"You two didn't do anything while we were gone, now did you?" Kankuro teased. Gaara snarled and all of a sudden sand shot out. Kankuro danced out of the way laughing and Temari rolled her eyes. The sand split in two and surround Kankuro, who laughed harder.

"Gaara let him go! Kankuro stop acting like an idiot." Temari snapped. The sand disappeared and Kankuro took a deep breath and calmed down. Temari glanced at me before sending a glare at the two boys.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, to both Erin and Sakura." She said. I said nothing but glanced between the siblings as the boys stiffened.

"Right." Kankuro said.

"Hn." Gaara snorted before turning his gaze to Sakura. His eyes softened and he instantly relaxed. I instantly knew that he loved Sakura back. Temari walked over to Gaara and Sakura. She softly shook Sakura and told her to wake up.

*********** Sakura's pov *************

"Sakura, hun! Wake up." I whimpered and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times to see properly and sat up. I looked to the owner of the voice who woke me up to find Temari smiling at me. She sent me a look and winked before standing and walking to the other couch. She was giving me crap about being in Gaara's arms. I blushed and looked away.

"Alright. We have some explaining to do." Temari said. She turned to Erin.

"First of all. Sorry for not keeping in touch with you and I am sure you are curious as to why we didn't keep in contact with you and left so fast. " Erin nodded. Temari turned. To me.

"I am sure you are wondering why we randomly showed up again, correct?" She asked. I nodded. Kankuro sighed.

"The answer is the same for both of you." Kankuro said.

"We didn't want you two to get strung up in this whole thing." Temari said.

"That didn't work so well." I mummered. Temari sighed and nodded.

"It didn't." She whispered.

"You seem to be a danger magnet, Sakura." Kankuro said. I shot him a glare and looked away.

"You don't live her do you, Erin?" Temari asked. Erin shook her head.

"My mother made me move, so I'm stuck here." She said. Temari sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now." I whispered. They all looked at me.

"I really don't want to be reminded of the blood sucking leach that wants me." I said. Temari looked down.

"I Know but-" " How about we go to Tasha's house and have a good time. Then we talk about this." Erin said. Temari eyed her and Gaara nodded in agreement. He stood and helped me stand. We walked to the door with Erin following. Temari sighed, said a soft ok, and followed. Kankuro walked next to Temari and made their way to the door. I looked back at Temari and sent her a soft smile. She smiled back and we all walked out the door. We walked to the garage, where my mother kept her second car. We got in and started it. Kankuro back out and made his way out of my driveway and on to the highway.

**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	12. Chapter 11: Hanging Out

+++++++++++++ Chapter 11: Hanging out +++++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov ***********

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind. "_Blah blah blah_")

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind. "_+Blah blah blah+_" Sakura is unable to talk to Temari and Kankuro. Just Gaara.)

I got out of the car and walked up the door, followed by Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Erin. I knocked on the door and patently waited. Five minutes later I knocked again and waited. My eye brow twitched.

"TASHA OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT AND I WILL NOT BE PAYING FOR IT!" I snarled. Temari and Kankuro jumped in surprise at my outburst and Erin giggled. I heard a growl and the door soon opened to reveal a pissed off Tasha. She opened her mouth and I put up my hand to stop her.

"I don't care if you where making out with Jay, it is rude to keep guest waiting." I said. She grumbled and Jay poked his head out from inside.

"Do you really know us that well?" He asked. I nodded and Tasha let us in. I happily walked in and took a seat on the couch. My friends followed and took a seat after looking around. Gaara sat next to me, Temari sat next to Gaara on the couch, Jay and Tasha took up the first love seat, and Kankuro and Erin took the last love seat.

"So what are we going to do?" Erin asked. Tasha smiled.

"Well its really up to you guys. I have movies to chose from, there is a pool in the back yard, I have a microphone for Karaoke. It's your choice." She said. Did I forget to mention Tasha was rich? Oooops. Well Tasha is rich…filthy rich.

"You have a pool!" Temari said! Tasha nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier! I could have gotten my swim suit!" She whined. I laughed.

"Oh there is no need for that! I have plenty that will probably fit all of you and my older brother has old swim suits that the guys could use." Tasha said. Temari squealed.

"SWIMMING!" She beamed. Tasha laughed and ushered us to follow her. We all stood and followed as she took us to her room and grabbed swim suits for the girls first, and then took us to her brother's room to get the boys swim suits. I showed Erin and Temari where the bathrooms where so we could get dressed. Once everyone was ready we all walked out to Tasha's back yard where a huge swimming pool a waited us. Temari squealed and stared dreamily at the pool. She took off toward the pool and jumped in followed by Erin and Kankuro.

"_+I didn't know Temari loved swimming so much!_" I said to Gaara in my mind. He snorted and walked over to some recliners and sat down. I sighed but gasped when some cold water attacked me. I stood there stunned for a while before turned and glaring daggers at Temari, who was trying to act like she didn't do it (by humming and looking away innocently). I snarled and took off toward the pool. Temari gasped when I jumped and collided with the water sending it everywhere. I laughed as Erin, Temari, and Kankuro all shot me glares before laughing their heads off.

"_Sakura._" I froze when I heard Gaara snarl in my mind. I slowly turned to see and extremely pissed off and wet Gaara sending a very intense death glare at me. I gulped and hid behind Temari. I gasped when I was pulled under the water. I thrashed around but was brought back up. I found myself in a laughing Kankuro's arms. He had one arm under my legs and one wrapped around my back. I gasped as he lifted me up and his arms were replaced with someone else's. I looked up to see Gaara smirking at me. I gulped as he walked around the pool to the deep side. I gulped again and huddled up closer to Gaara, afraid for what was going to happen. He stopped by the edge and looked down at me.

"_Pay back!_" He snarled before chucking me at the water. I screamed as I hit the water and sunk down under. I then came back up and glared at Gaara. He smirked while everyone else burst out laughing. I swam over to the other side and pouted. Gaara then made his way back to his recliner and sat down staring at the sky.

"Temari, Sakura, Erin!" We all turned to see Tasha smiling at us.

"Come sit with me in the hot tub!" She said motioning for us to come to her. I smiled and we made our way out of the pool and into the hot tub. I gasped at how hot the water was. I then slowly submerged into the water, slowly getting use to it. Tasha turned to Jay.

"Go hang out with the boys. We are having girl talk." She said. Jay did not hesitate to get up and walk away. Tasha turned to us.

"So Erin. What's with you and Kankuro." Tasha asked smirking at a now very flushed Erin. She sqeaked and looked away. Temari and I laughed.

"Yeah! Do tell!" I innocently smiled at her.

"I-Im sure you already figured it out." She shuddered looking away. We said nothing but just stared at her waiting for a proper answer.

"L-Leave M-Me alone!" She squeaked. We all laughed and smiled softly at her.

"Oi!" We all turned to see Kankuro ushering us to come over there. We looked at each other before standing and walking over to them.

"We are bored. Let's play a game." Kankuro said. We said down.

"Ok. What game to you want to play?" Tasha asked. They shrugged. My sweat dropped.

"Umm ok." I said.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Erin asked. The boys flinched. I sighed.

"Um. How about we make up a game." The boys shook their heads. My eye brow twitched.

"Well then you come up with something." I snarled. Kankuro thought and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"_He is going to choose Truth or Dare._" Gaara said. I blinked.

"_He is that predictable?"_ I asked.

"_Yep._" Gaara answered.

" Truth or Dare is good." Temari groaned, Erin shook her head, and my eye brow twitched.

"Why didn't you choose that from the beginning?" Temari asked annoyed. Kankuro shrugged.

"I'll start!" Tasha said.

"ok." I said. She smiled and looked around. Her eyes landed on Erin.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked. Erin stopped and thought.

"Truth." She said.

"Funniest thing you have ever seen that scared you for life?" Tasha asked her. Erin laughed.

"Ok I was at a circus and they were putting a fire show. They had two firebreathers. One was faced the wrong one and something hit on in the stomach right as he was gonna blow the fire. The fire ended up hitting the other guys ass and his pants fell down." Erin said. We all burst out laughing.

"That's horrible!" I said laughing. She nodded and took a deep breath. She then looked at Kankuro.

"Kankuro. Truth or Dare?" Erin asked.

"Dare." He said. Erin smirked.

"I dare you to cross dress and let Temari dress you." Kankuro's face drained of all its color. Gaara smirked and everyone else burst out laughing.

"Go on!" Erin said flicking her wrist. Temari stood and followed Tasha to her room, dragging Kankuro behind her. Tasha soon came back and sat down.

"Do you guys want to choose a movie while we wait?" She asked. We nodded and she went and got the movies. She laid out five different movies and we all looked them over. The orphan, Roommate, Shooter, Twilight, and Inception. We talked it over and soon came to the conclusion of The Orphan.

"Ok. Here comes cross dresser Kankuro." Temari announced skipping into the room. We all looked up to see Kankuro in a dress with bunnies all over it. Temari had pulled his hair back into four pony tails randomly all over his head. She had put him in 4 inch heels and even put make up on. He had purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick. We all started laughing so hard. Kankuro blushed which only made us laugh harder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He wailed. I laughed and rolled onto my back holding my stomach. Erin stood and chased after Kankuro to help him take all of the makeup off.

+++++++++++ Halfway through the movie ++++++++++++

I squealed in fear and buried my face in Gaara's shoulder. Gaara rolled his eyes and glared at the movie. I peek at the movie only to scream and literarily jump onto Gaara's lap as the girl on the screen screamed when she was attacked. Gaara sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I whimpered in fear and huddled closer to him. I jumped when I heard Erin and Tasha scream.

"_Relax! It's just a movie. Its not even scary._" I heard Gaara grumble.

"_+ It is too!+_" I shrieked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"_Hn._"

*********** Tasha's pov *************

I gasped and clung to the seat. I stared wide eyed at the TV screen. I don't know why I agreed to the movie! I hate scary movies and when everyone else screams too. NOT WORKING! I squealed and took off into a totally different room. I hid on the side of my bed and stared wide eyed into the darkness. I was going to have a very hard time sleeping tonight.

"Tasha?" I heard Jay said. I peeked over the bed to see him walk into my room. I heard a faint screech as a tree branch slid across my bed room window. I screamed and took off only to be scooped up into Jay's arms.

"Relax! Its just a movie! Nothing is going to happen to you!" He softly said. I looked up at him.

"H-How d-do you k-know!" I shuddered as a tear ran down my cheek. I was really bad with scary movies.

"Because I won't let anything happen." He softly said. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder.

********** Temari's pov ************

When the movie was over I took a couple deep breaths before standing up and taking the movie out of the machine. I put it in its case and set the case on top of the TV. I turned and blinked. Kankuro was asleep on the floor with Erin wrapped in his arms. Gaara was asleep on the couch with Sakura curled up on his lap. Tasha and Jay where gone but I remember seeing Tasha take off and go to her room with Jay not far behind.

"I need a mate." I sighed.

**A/N: Here you go! The next chapter! Hope you like it! Please view and let me know what you think.**

**I would love to start talking to new people so if you have a question or just want to talk go ahead and send me a message. I will get back to you as soon as possible. :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	13. Chapter 12: Irritated

++++++++++++++ Chapter 12: Irritated++++++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his mind. "_Blah blah blah_")

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his mind. "_+Blah blah blah+_" Sakura is unable to talk to Temari and Kankuro. Just Gaara.)

I sighed and walked into the school. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my first hour books. I groaned and slid down so I was sitting on the floor with my back to my locker. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened to me this weekend. Tasha had invited me to a fair, which I had had so much fun at! I sang and I got two hear amazing songs! But the best part was I got to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro again! I had ran into Gaara, literally, and then Temari and Kankuro just randomly showed up. I also me a new friend. Her name is Erin. She was bitten by Kankuro and is absolutely head over heels in love with him! It is so easy to see! There was one thing that confused me. Temari seemed depressed. I can't figure out why either!

"Sakura!" I looked to my right to see Tasha running up to me, dragging a tired Jay behind her. Behind them I spotted Karin talking to someone and she was blushing horribly. I couldn't see who it was. I frowned and my eyes shifted back to Tasha and Jay.

"Hey guys!" I said. They smiled at me and stood in front of me.

"I had an amazing weekend! It was so much fun!" She squealed. I smiled at her. She sat down next to me and Jay sat next to her. He groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder. I giggled and looked back at her.

"I had a fun time too! We will have to do that again." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah totally!" She squealed. She then smiled at me and gave me a look. I stiffened.

"You, young lady, are very lucky!" She said. I blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gaara is a hottie!" She said.

"OI! What about me!" Jay whined. Tasha and I laughed and Tasha kissed Jay before looking at me. I smiled.

"We aren't together, Tasha!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." She said.

"Sakura!" We looked up to see Karin walking up to me, arms linked with none other than Danny Richman. I smiled at the scene and winked at Karin. She blushed and shot me a soft but thankful glare.

"Hello! Karin, Richman." Danny's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Pinky." He snorted, unlinking their arms. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sqeaked and blushed. I saw Tasha smile softly and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! Did you hear about the new program they are starting?" Karin asked. I blinked.

"A new program?" Tasha and I asked. She laughed.

"Obviously not! They are starting a new program where they have three students from a different school transfer hear for a couple of months!" She said. I blinked.

"Really!" She nodded.

****

I groaned as the bell rang and reluctantly stood. I walked walked to class and sat down. I watched as the teacher walked in and took roll. She then passed out graded papers and started her lecture…..which of course we learnt last week. I zoned out and stared into the forest.

+++++++++++++ After School +++++++++++++++

I shoved my stuff in my locker and slammed it shut. Sitting through class had irritated me to no end. It was a good thing I had a practice battle at the club tonight. I am going to need to burn off some steam.

"Sakura." I turned to see Danny walking up to me. I blinked and looked at him blankly.

"Someone is irritated!" He laughed. I sighed.

"You have no idea! Class has that kind of effect on me." I grumbled. He laughed.

"Do you need a ride to the club?" He asked. I looked behind him and he shot me a curious stare.

"When is your love bird Karin." I smirked. He blushed and looked away.

"She had to do some family stuff. She isn't coming." He whispered. I giggled and started walking away. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the door. I walked to his car and looked at him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the car. I got in and buckled up as he drove out of the school parking lot. We soon came to the club and Danny parked close to the front. I got out and stared walking to the door. I heard Danny turn the car off, get out, and lock the car before running to catch up with me. We walked in and got dressed before joining the other kids.

"Hello, everyone!" Our sensei said. We all said hello before going silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Today we will practice. Get with a partner." He announced. His eyes landed and Danny and I.

"Danny, Sakura. You two have been challenged." He said. I blinked.

"You two will fight as a team against Tina and David."My eyes landed on two faces I hadn't seen before.

"Tina and David come from a different school and want to fight my two strongest students." He stated. They nodded.

"Go to the arena. Everyone else, If you wish to watch then watch. If not, find a partner and start practice." He said. Everyone dispersed and I stood. Danny and I walked to the arena with Tina and David not far behind. We stood on the right side of the battle field and waited for the other two to get ready. They soon slid into battle stance and I soon followed. Danny snorted and held his position. I rolled my eyes and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN" Sensei yelled. The two disappeared and I stiffened. I searched and found them both underground.

"idiots." I snarled angrily. I shot Danny a look say I was going to make a move. He nodded and slid into battle stance waiting for me to make my move. I pushed chakra to my fist and threw my fist at the ground. Danny side stepped and stood behind me as my fist collided with the ground. I heard the ground groan and crack as it split into pieces. Tina and David were sent flying. David did a flip and caught himself, while Tina slammed into the wall and slid down, whimpering in pain. I stood and winced. I eyed them waiting. Danny unsheathed his sword and ran toward them, sword ready. They stiffened and ran toward him. Tina and David sent punches. Danny dodged and attacked back. I smirked and disappeared. I appeared in the air not far from them. I made hand signs and flames burst from my mouth. The flames engulfed Tina and David but curled around Danny, never touching him as if he was diseased. Tina and David screamed in pain. I landed and sprinted over to them. The two stood and I sent punches at Tina, separating her from Danny and David. She dodged them and sent some back. I ducked and sent a round house kick, powered with chakra, her way. It hit her in the cheek and she was sent flying. She slammed into the wall and slid down unconscious. I turned and watched David and Danny fight.

Danny threw five punches and successfully landed three. David pushed him back and did some hand signs. I gasped as cords of wood shot out of the ground and surround Danny in a cage. A huge cord of wood shot out next to the cage and shot up. It turned around and fell right on top of the cage and on top of Danny. I heard Danny gasp in pain and all of the wood retreated into the ground, leaving a groaning half conscious Danny left. I glared at David who turned to me. He took off toward me, fist read. I slid into my stance and waited. He was two feet away and my fists lit up in flames. I thrusted my fist at him, hitting him square in the chest. He gasped and slammed into the wall. I disappeared and appeared next to Danny. I knelt down and healed his wounds. He groaned and thanked me before standing and glaring at David who was struggling to stand. I looked over at Danny. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. He smirked and nodded before taking off toward David. David gasped and readied himself. Danny stopped and delivered a kick to David's chin, sending him soaring into the sky. Danny shot up after him and appeared behind him. He send a kick to his side and then another on the other side. He did a back flip sending a kick to David's stomach sending him sailing toward the ground. I took off toward them and when David was close to the ground I did the same thing Danny did. I sent a kick at David, sending him right back into the air. I spotted Danny softly land as I appeared behind David. I sent a kick to his side and another to his other side. I did a back flip to David's stomach, sending him toward the ground. I appeared again next to him when he was halfway to the ground, and sent another kick to his stomach, sending him sailing faster to the ground. The ground exploded under him as he collided with the ground. I gracefully landed and waited for the dust to disappear.

When I could finally see again I spotted and unconscious David in the middle of a very damaged battle field.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I have a big surprise in store and I want to know if you can guess what is going to happen. Review and let me know what you think is going to happen and we will see if you are right when I update! It should update on Saturday! Don't hold that to me because there is a 50 50 chance it won't happen. I have to go to denver tomorrow so I will not be updating tomorrow, sadly :(. I am getting so into this story! Its so exciting XD.**

**Anyways I would love to meet new people so if you have a question or just want to talk message me and I will answer as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	14. Chapter 13: Transfer Students

+++++++++++++ Chapter 13: Transfer students +++++++++++++++

*************Sakura's pov ***************

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his. "_Blah Blah Blah."_)

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his. "_+Blah Blah Blah+"_ She can't talk to Kankuro or Temari.)

I sighed when I got to the school gates. I walked in and walked up to a tree close to the school door. I sat down and took a deep breath, basking in the sun. I closed my eyes and sat there. It had been two days since I saw and talked to Gaara and his siblings. I miss them terrible and want to talk to them so bad.

"Sakura!" I opened my eyes and looked toward the voice. Karin was running toward me with Danny trailing after her. I smiled and waved. She sat down next to me followed by Danny.

"Hey guys, What's up." I said. Karin beamed at me.

"Today is the day we are suppose to get new transfer students!" She said. I laughed at her excitement.

"Why is this making you so excited?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I love meeting new people and rumor is one of the transfer students in gonna join our club." She said. I blinked.

"Really!" I said stunned. She nodded.

"Wow!" I said. She nodded. Her expression then turned serious and she eyed me. My sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Who is this guy I heard Tasha talking about." I froze.

"um why do you want to know?" I softly asked with a blush on my cheeks. She laughed.

"HAHA I KNEW IT! Sakura Haruno has a crush on someone!" She beamed. I gulped and my eyes flashed to Danny who was looking at me. Jealously sparked in his eyes and mine narrowed.

"Who is it!" She squealed. My sweat dropped.

"uhh.-" " Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She squealed.

"Fine! Ill tell! Geez" I snarled. She squealed and looked at me waiting for the answer.

"His name is Gaara." I grumbled. She beamed.

"Sounds hot!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"If he hurts you I will kick his ass." Danny growled before standing and walking away. Karin frowned.

"I forgot he was here." She whispered. I shot her a questioning look.

"He still likes me doesn't he?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed.

"He really needs to get over me. I love Gaara." I whispered. Karin's eyes shot to me and she squealed.

"You love him!" She beamed. I flinched and nodded. She beamed.

****

We both stood and I looked at her.

"Go get him Tiger." I said. She blinked and smiled before taking off in the direction Danny had gone. I looked down as I walked to the school doors.

"_I guess Danny would last a little longer against Gaara than anyone else besides werewolves._" I thought. I sighed and walked in the door and to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and walked to class. I went to my seat and sat down. I stared out the window and watched as the tree leaves swayed in the breeze.

"I meant what I said." I turned to see Danny standing in front of my desk. I had completely forgot Danny was in my first period. I blinked.

"About kicking his ass?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"I am flattered that you are so protective over me but you have Karin, Danny, you really need to get over me." He sighed and nodded before walking to his seat. I sighed and looked back out the window waiting for the teacher to come. I jump as my phone vibrated. I glanced up at the front of the class room before looking at my phone. I don't know why I even have a phone! I never use it! I looked to see I had a new text message. It was Karin. I sighed and opened the message.

**From: Karin**

**To: Sakura**

**I decided I want to meet Gaara. Will you come over this weekend with him?**

I blinked and opened a new message after glancing up for the teacher.

**To: Karin**

**From: Sakura**

**Fine. I will see if he will come but I can't make any promises.**

I pressed send and put away my phone.

"_+Gaara?+_" I said to Gaara hoping he would talk to me.

"_What?_" My heart fluttered as he answered and a small smile spread across my face.

"_+C-Can you come hang o-out with m-me this w-weakend?+" _ I asked nervously. My eyes landed on the door as it opened and the teacher walked in. I froze when I felt a chakra signature stop outside of the room and not move.

"Hello, Class!" The teacher beamed. We all said hello and waited. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it while glancing around the class room. Once she was done she put the paper down and walked to the front of the class room.

"Alright! As you all have probably heard our school has started a new program that starts today. The program is a transfer student program. We are having three transfer students come to our school and learn her for a couple months." She said.

"Are they here?" A girl asked. Our teacher nodded. She nodded and looked at the door.

"Why don't you three come on in." She said. The door opened and three people stepped in. My jaw dropped. There in the front of the class room stood Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru. Ino's eyes scanned over all of the faces of the students. Her eyes widened as her eyes landed on me. She squealed and took off toward me. I gasped when she tackled me sending me sprawling out of my chair onto the floor.

"SAKURA!" She squealed. I laughed and smiled back at her.

"Hello, Ino!" I said. She beamed at me.

"ummm Can I please get up. This is really uncomfortable." I said. She laughed and stood. I then stood and took my seat as Ino walked back to the front of the room. Sasuke nodded at me and Shika sent a lazy wave. The teacher blinked.

"You know them, Ms. Haruno?" The teacher asked. I nodded.

"They where my friends at my old school, before I moved here." I said.

"yeah she ditched us." Ino said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What! I did not! I had no choice!" I shrieked. Ino laughed and shot me a smile. The teacher turned back to them.

"Well that's good. At least you three will know someone!" She said. They nodded.

"Any ways. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She asked. Ino smiled and slid her hand into Shika's, twining her fingers through his. He sighed and tightened his grip on her hand. I frowned at this. My eyes slid to Sasuke who also was frowning at this with sorrow flooding his eyes. He felt me watching and looked at me. I shot him a sorry look before looking back at the teacher.

"Hello! My name is Ino Yamanaka! My best friend is Sakura Haruno! I love lilies! I absolutely love to shop! And my boyfriend is this kid right here." She said poking Shika who rolled his eyes. The teacher smiled and looked at Shikamaru.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching." He grumbled. I giggled. Same old Shika. The teacher then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked at me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My interests are none of your business. Sakura and my best friend Naruto are the only family I have left. And My likes and dislikes are once again none of your business." He said. The teacher's sweat dropped. She then looked at the class.

"Do any of you have any questions?" She asked. A girl raised her hand. The teacher nodded at her.

"You and Sakura-san are siblings?" She asked Sasuke. He shook his head.

"No but pretty damn close." He grumbled. I smiled. Another girl raised her hand. The teacher nodded at her.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked Sasuke. His eye brow twitched.

"No me!" Another said. I sighed.

"Don't bother girls." I whispered.

"No." Sasuke flat out said. He looked at the teacher before walking down the aisle and to the desk next to mine. He sat down and stared out the window. I sighed and put my hand on his arm. He leaned into my touch and said nothing. Ino and Shika took their seats as well. Ino sat on my other side and Shika sat behind her. He placed his feet on her seat and buried his head in his arms. Asleep within seconds. My sweat dropped. Ino laughed.

"Yes. He hasn't changed at all." She giggled. I smiled and looked to the front of the classroom. I blinked when a piece of paper went flying past me and landed on my desk. Sasuke blinked and looked down at it. He opened it and rolled his eyes. He crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. He angled himself toward the window and rested his foot my the leg of my desk. He stared out the window while Ino attempted to keep her eyes open while the teacher gave us a lecture on the most boring subject ever.

+++++++++++ End of the Day +++++++++++

I closed my locker to find Sasuke leaning against the one next to it. i turned and looked at him.

"Are you alright, Onii-san?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. They have been together for almost a year and I can't handle watching them." He grumbled. I frowned.

"How did it happen?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no clue. We started talking and the next thing I know she is all over Shikamaru like his is the hottest pop sensation!" He said. I sighed.

"It will be alright. I promise!" I said. He looked at me and gave no response.

"Sakura!" some said. I turned to see Karin dragging Danny behind her. She beamed at me and stopped when she got close. She blinked when she noticed Sasuke.

"Hello! I am Karin and this is my boyfriend Danny!" She said. Sasuke nodded at them. Karin turned to me.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked. I nodded. I turned to Sasuke.

"Well I have to go! I will see you later!" I said. He nodded. I turned and followed Karin and Danny to Karin's car. Danny gave her a hug and kissed her before going to his own car across the lot. I got in and Karin started the car. She drove out of the school lot and onto the road.

"So who was that…..He didn't say his name." She asked.

"That was my Onii-san, Sasuke." I said. She gapped.

"Onii-san!" She said. I giggled.

"Not literally." I said. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I was gonna yell at you for not telling me you had a brother!" She laughed. I smiled. And she pulled into the club parking lot. We both got out and walked into the door to find Danny waiting. We took our seats and waited for our sensei. When he walked in I gapped at the person following him. Sasuke followed him silently into the room, his eyes glancing at all of the people. His eyes widened when he spotted me.

"Alright, class! Today we have a special surprise! We have a new student who will be battling with us for the next couple months. He comes from Kahona High and is, as I have heard, very talented." The teacher said. He turned to Sasuke.

"You will be battleing in a pair, so choose who will battle with you." He said. Sasuke imetiately pointed at me. The teacher smirked

"Good choice. Ms. Haruno is our best female fighter." The teacher said. Sasuke's eye brow rose at this. The teacher looked at me.

" Ms. Haruno please come and stand next to your partner." He said. I nodded and stood. I walked up and stood next to him. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"The best hmm?" He said huskily. I growled and elbowed him. He chuckled and stood up straight.

"Who will be their challenger?" The teacher asked. He looked around as no one raised their hands. I watched as Danny sighed before raising his hand. The teacher raised an eye brow.

"Mr. Richman! Please choose a partner." The teacher said. Danny stood and held out his hand for Karin. She smiled and took it. They walked to the front of the class and stood next to us.

"Alright! Everyone go take a seat at the arena. Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Richman, Take your partners and get ready to battle." Our sensei said before walking away. I sighed and lead everyone to the arena. We got into our positions, Sasuke and I on the right side of the arena and Danny and Karin on the other.

"This battle will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno vs. Danny Richman and Karin Emie!" Our sensei bellowed. I slid into my battle stance.

"Oi, Richman!" I blinked when Sasuke shouted to Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see what Sakura can do! Would you mind waiting to battle me?" Sasuke asked smirking. I snarled angrily at him. Danny smirked and nodded. I sent Danny a glare and turned to Karin. I smirked.

"BATTLE!" Our sensei shrieked.

I lunged at Karin and she tensed. When I got closer she threw a punch which I caught. I held her hand tight and she gasped. I yanked her backwards and threw her across the arena. Sasuke blinked and looked at Danny surprised.

"That's not all! That is only a fourth of what she can do." Danny said. Sasuke's eyes landed on me as I stood waiting for Karin to stand up. Danny flinched as he watched Karin struggle to stand after slamming into the wall. She glared at me and ran toward me. She came to an abrupt stop and leaped into the air. She did some hand signs and millions of star knives were sent flying toward me. I paled.

"Holy shit!" I murmured. I dodged many of them but gasped in pain as the others sliced into my skin. I stumbled back and leaned forward resting, never taking my eyes off of Karin.

I shot her a glare before disappearing. I smirked when I saw her freeze. I appeared in front of her and threw many punches. She dodged all of them but I smirked, sending chakra into my fist and punching her right in the stomach. She gasped and screamed as she was sent flying into the wall once again. She whimpered and stood. I will give her props for being determined. It was quite clear she didn't want to lose in front of Danny but I can't give her the luxury of winning, no matter how much I want them to be together. Any ways I am sure Danny will stay with her weather she wins or not.

"I am sorry, Karin but I have to end this quickly." I said. She gasped as rose stems shot out of the ground and wrapped around her legs and arms, holding her in place. I leaped up into the air and razor sharp rose petals appear in front of me. They suddenly caught on fire and I sent them flying at her. Her eyes flooded with fear as the petals whizzed toward her. She screamed in pain as they cut her up and the fire gave her horrible burns. I landed and she went limp in the grasp of the rose stems. The stems gently set her on the ground before disappearing back into the ground.

"I am afraid I can't let you get away with this, Sakura!" I gasped as Danny's fist connected with my jaw. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance. I snarled angrily at him and lunged at him. I fake punched him in the stomach making him stumble before disappearing and appearing behind him. I pushed chakra to my foot and slammed it into his back. He gasped as he flew toward the wall. He slammed into the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I frowned. Really! Not cool! I turned and caught a punch he sent at me. He froze and jumped back as a thin strip of lightning flew in between us. I turned to see Sasuke's hand buzzing with lightning.

"Your battle is with me, Richman!" Sasuke said. Danny snarled before looking at me. I gasped as water engulfed me in a prison. I gasped needing air. I closed my mouth and held my breath hoping I would be able to keep myself conscious to see the battle. Danny smirked and lunged at Sasuke, who easily dodged it. He sent more, which Sasuke – once again – dodged easily. Danny frowned. A sword appeared in Sasuke's hands and he swung is arm up, slicing Danny through the stomach. Danny gasped and stumbled backwards. More lightning erupted from Sasuke's hand and shot toward Danny. It shot around Danny, leaving deep cuts all over him. The lightning returned to Sasuke and formed a small ball of lightning in his hand. He lunged at Danny and thrusted the lightning into Danny's stomach. Danny screamed and tumbled to the floor unconscious.

The water around me receded and I fell toward the floor. Sasuke landed under me and caught me. I smiled before everything faded and became pitch black.

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 13! I really hope everyone liked it! I had fun writing it! So anyways I have a question.**

**Chose what you think should happen!**

**Sauske finds out about Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro being werewolves!**

**Temari falls in love!**

**Someone dies!**

**Make your choice! I would really like to know about what everyone thinks should happen! Please review and tell me your answer.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lynne1923**


	15. Chapter 14: Dream

+++++++++++ Chapter 14: Dream ++++++++++++++++

*********Sakura's pov ************

I sat on my couch nervously playing with the hem of my shirt. Today was Saturday and I am suppose to meet Karin in an half an hour. She had wanted to meet Gaara and asked that we hang out with her. I however asked him that same day and he never answered so I was not sure if he would come. My eyes darted from the door to my house phone many times. I sighed and stood. I walked over to the phone and dialed Karin's number.

"_Hello?_" I heard her on the other side of the line.

"Hello! Karin, it's me, Sakura." I said.

"_Oh! Hey, Sakura, what's up?_" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to call and let you know that I don't know if Gaara is gonna come." I said. I heard her pout.

"_Awww why not!_" She asked. I sighed.

"I asked him on the day you said you wanted to meet him. I sent him a messaged and he didn't respond…" I whispered. I heard her sighed.

"_Well that's too bad! I still want to hang out with you! So, if he doesn't show, still come over._" Karin said. I smiled and nodded.

" Ok. I will." I said.

"_Ok well see you soon. Bye, Sakura!_"

"Bye, Karin. See you soon!" I said. Karin hung up and I set the phone down. I sighed and made my way to my room. I was not even remotely ready to go to Karin's house. I had walked down stares not in clothes to go out. My hair was a mess, the little make up I had left on was smudged, and Karin would not like me to show up in my pjs. I walked into my room and looked through my clothes. I grabbed what I was going to wear and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and took off the smudged bit of makeup. I put I liner on and brushed my hair. I pinned a small bit of hair back and walked out of the bathroom. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and cleaned up my room a bit. I blinked when my door bell rang. My eyes shot to the clock. It wasn't even time for me to leave I still had a half an hour. Who could that possibly be? I put everything down and walked out to the front door. I grabbed the nob and opened the door.

"Gaara!" I said surprised. He raised his eye brow.

"Why so surprised? You did invite me." He said. I blinked and blushed.

"Y-Yeah but when you didn't answer so I thought you weren't coming." I whispered looking down nervously. A finger pushed up my chin and my eyes met Gaara's. He leaned in and captured my lips. My eyes widened as my surprised eyes stared at his closed eye lids. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss before kissing back. He pulled back and I looked at him, my blushed only deepened at the look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. I blinked and he walked in. I followed and closed the door behind me. I walked in and watched as Gaara sat on the couch. I grabbed the phone and dialed Karin's number once again.

"_Hello?_" came Karin's voice. She seemed pissed.

"Um its Sakura….again." I said.

"_Oh! Hey what's up?"_ She asked.

"Well I called to let you know Gaara is coming. He just showed up. I will let you get back to your make out session." I said. I heard her gasp.

"_H-How did you know that's what I was doing!_" I giggled.

"Because I know you, Karin." I laughed. She pouted and said bye. I hung up and took a deep breath. I hung up the phone. I walked into the living room, where Gaara sat on the couch staring out the back door. I nervously sat down next to him and his jade eyes landed on me.

"W-What was that about?" I asked nervously glancing at him. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes glazed with curiosity.

"Was what about?" He asked. I looked at my hands that had returned to nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"T-The k-kiss at the d-door." I shuddered horribly. I inwardly scolded myself for not controlling my voice. I felt his gaze and tensed, fearing the answer.

"Answer a question for me, Sakura." He said. I blinked an looked at him.

"But you didn't answer mine!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't really answer your question if you don't answer mine." He said. I pouted.

"Fine." I mumbled. He smiled.

"Do you like me?" He asked. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed.

"O-Of C-Course!" I studdered. He sighed.

"More than a friend." He said. I gulped. I have to tell him some time don't I?

"Y-Yeah I do." I murmured, looking down.

"So do I. That is why I did what I did." He said. My head shot up and I looked at him stunned. My eyes met his and we stared at each other for a while. I ignored the phone as it rang and rang and rang. My mind was blank, excepted or Gaara's words. They replayed in my mind over and over like a broken record. I could not believe the answer.

"_wait! He kissed me back when I ran into him in the forest and then he kissed me at the door…HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID! It was so obvious! How could I be so blind!_" I thought stunned. I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead. Gaara blinked, confused.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" He asked.

"Because I am so blind! I should have seen it! You kissed me back in the forest and then you flat out kissed me at the door!" I said still hitting my forehead. Gaara grabbed my wrist, halting my assault on my forehead. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I blinked, surprised by the sudden move but closed my eyes and kissed back. I yanked my hand from his grasp and wound it around his neck.

"_SAKURA HARUNO! IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW I WILL GET VIOLENT! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! YOU ARE NOT AT MY HOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! __**ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!**_" Karin's angry screech exploded from the phone. I gasped and broke the kiss before squeaking and running to the phone. The message stopped and the phone said one missed call. My sweat dropped she was gonna kill me. I groaned and turned to Gaara who was looking at me curiously.

"We better go before she comes to get us." I said. He sighed and nodded before standing. I walked out to my car and opened the driver door. Gaara got in the passenger door and stared out the window as I backed out of my driveway and started to Karin's house.

++++++++++++ Sakura' s house (after Gaara and Sakura left ) ++++++++++++++++

*********** Sasuke's pov ****************

I sighed and made my way up the drive way. I eyed the house and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and waited, looking at my surroundings. Sakura's house was surrounded by trees and a dirt road lead to the highway. I had convinced the Karin girl to tell me where Sakura lives, because I was board and wanted to talk to someone. My eyes landed on the door once again. I knocked again.

"Sasuke!" I blinked as a female voice erupted behind me. I turned to see that Temari girl standing there. I blinked.

"Temari." I said. She blinked and then glared at me. I glared back.

"What are you doing at Sakura's house?" She asked.

"I am bored. I need someone to hang out with…I guess she isn't here though." I grumbled.

"Oh. Well she is hanging out with someone…. When did you move here?" Temari asked. My eyes landed on her.

"I didn't move here for good. I am transferring for a couple of months. Something to do with a new program." I grumbled. She nodded in understanding.

"Well I don't have anything to do and you don't have anything to do.. would you like to hand out with me or something?" She asked. I blinked and looked at her. I sighed.

"Sure." I said. She smiled at me and I walked over to her. She smiled and made her way down the drive way.

"Did you drive here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I walked. I like strolling around." She said looking at the forest. I nodded.

"Well we will have to take my car." I said. She nodded and her eyes landed on my old truck. We made our way to the truck and got in.

++++++++++ At Karin's house ++++++++++++++++

********* Sakura's pov **********

I whimpered as Karin dragged me into the house.

"I know how to walk, Karin!" I said. She rolled her eyes. She dragged me into the living room with Gaara not far behind. She sat me down and sat next to Danny who was glaring at Gaara. Gaara sat down next to me and looked around. Karin eyed Gaara.

"So your Gaara!" She said. Gaara's jade eyes landed on Karin, then on Danny, and then back to Karin. He nods and says nothing. She blinks.

"Doesn't talk much." She said looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Karin blinked and my sweat dropped. She hadn't even thought about it.

+++++++++++ At Sasuke's apartment +++++++++++++

************ Temari's pov *************

I glanced around the apartment as Sasuke rustles around his kitchen to make tea. It was a nice place but very small. I guess that is ok seens how there is only one person in the apartment. Sasuke came back out with the tea and sat the cup down in front of me on the coffee table. I said thank you and took a sip. My eyes landed on Sasuke who was staring out the window. He looked different from the last time I saw him. His hair was still its same old chicken ass style but his clothes had a little more color. One thing I noticed when I first met him was that he always wore black, which lead me to think he was emo. He also looked more depressed then he was a while ago. I frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me. His eyes scanned over me before meeting mine. He searched me before sighing and staring into this tea.

"Why do you care?" He asked. I sighed.

"Frankly I don't but you where never this depressed when we last saw each other." I said. He sighed and looked back out the window.

"Everything went downhill after Sakura left." He murmured. I blinked and set my tea down.

"How so?" I asked.

" Well first off everyone was depressed because she was gone. They we started drifting apart. I was happy because I had Ino." He said. I blinked confused on why he was so depressed.

" One minute she was smiling at me and the next thing I know she is all over Shikamaru, like metal to a magnet." He whispered. My eyes widened. Poor guy!

"I guess I kinda know how you feel." I murmured. He looked at me.

"You're a beautiful girl. I dought someone would do that to you." He said. I blushed.

"Thank you but that's not what I meant." He blinked and looked at me curiously.

"I'm lonely." I murmured.

"Kankuro has Erin. Gaara has Sakura. I have no one." I said looking at my tea. He blinked.

" That is what's bothering you?" He asked. My eye twitched and I nodded.

"You looked happy when I saw you last. Why now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess it just kinda dawned on me, seeing everyone get back together." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I don't think you should be so upset. You will find the person and if not then they are all idiots." He said. I blushed again. I blinked as my eyes got heavy. I yawned.

"tired?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"There is an extra room if you want to crash there." Sasuke said. I nodded and he stood. I stood and he lead me to the room. I walked in and collapsed on the bed.

*** Dream ****

_I sighed and maneuvered my way through the forest. My hands rested on trees when they got close. A smile spread across my face. I was in the woods again. My home. I came to a clearing and took a deep breath. I stood in the middle and stared up at the sky. I took a deep breath and the fragrance of all of the flowers flooded my nose. I blinked when strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me tight. I smiled and leaned into the person. I felt lips rest on my neck and I cocked my head to the side, giving the person more of my neck. He took a deep breath and sucked on my neck. I moaned and closed my eyes. Everything was perfect. The man I love was with me. My friends where happy. My family was happy and so was I. _

_Pain shot through my waist as he was ripped off of me. I turned to see him behind dragged away unconscious. _

*** end of dream ***

I shot up from the bed eyes wide. No!

**A/N: here ya go! The next chapter! Gives a little twist doesn't it :) let me know what you think and I added a poll! Please do check it out :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	16. Chapter 15: Poor Boy

++++++++++++++++ Chapter 15: Poor boy :( ++++++++++++++++

***********Sakura's pov ***********

(Gaara talking to Sakura in her mind and his. "_Blah Blah Blah."_)

(Sakura talking to Gaara in her mind and his. "_+Blah Blah Blah+"_ She can't talk to Kankuro or Temari.)

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I groan and brought my hand around to hit the snooze botton on my alarm.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT SNOOZE BOTTON! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, YOUNG LADY" I jolted out of bed when my mom screeched up to my room. I grumbled angrily and slid out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and stomped into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and quickly put on my clothes. I put some eye liner on and brushed my hair pulling it up into a pony tail. My long hair, even in a pony tail, stopped bellow my shoulder blades. I looked myself over before sighing and leaving the bathroom. I put my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" my mother said when she heard me walk in. I blinked. Mother made breakfast!

"_+ok she is up to something!+_" I thought making my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate that my mother hand filled with food.

"_who?_" Gaara's voice startled me. My sweat dropped. I had not realized I and said that to Gaara. I sat down at the dinner table and looked curiously at my mother when she sat down.

"_+ My mother. She cooked breakfast!_+" I said back to Gaara. I eyed my mother. She looked up at me.

"What?" She asked. My eyes narrowed.

"_um… maybe she just wanted to cook breakfast_." Gaara said.

"You cooked breakfast. " I said eyeing her. She blinked and cocked her head to the side confused.

"Yeah I did." She said confusion laced her voice.

"Whats up?" I asked. Her eye twitched.

"What! A mother can't cook breakfast for her daughter in the morning?" She said.

" But you never cook dinner!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I decided to become a real family and made breakfast." She said taking a bit of her food. I blinked

"_+ She never cooks breakfast!_" I said to Gaara. I took a bite.

"So how is school?" My mother asked.

"It's good. We got transfer students last week!" I said. She blinked.

"Transfer students! From where?" She asked.

"My old school." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Where they your friends at the old school?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." I said. My mother stared at me.

"Well! That's surpriseing! Are you happy to see them?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep." I said. Our conversation ended and we stared silently at our food, taking bites.

"_I fail to see your point._" Gaara said. I groaned.

"So I have been hearing that there is this boy you have been hanging out with." My eye twitched. I glared up at my mother.

"I knew there was something going on." I said to her. She sent me an innocent smile.

"What's his name?" She asked. I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Shubaku no Gaara." I said.

"Oh! Sounds like a looker! You like him?" She asked smiling. I blushed and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

"_+I knew it!_"

"Hmph." I grumbled. I finished my plate and took it to the kitchen.

"_What happened?_" Gaara asked confused. I walked to the door and grabbed my shoes.

"_+ She started talking about some stuff she heard about me!_+" I said to Gaara. I unzipped my heels and slipped them on. I rezipped them and stood.

"_What did she hear?_" He asked. I smirked and grabbed my back pack. I grabbed the door nob.

"Bye Mother! I am going to school! Thanks for breakfast!" I yelled back to her.

"Be careful honey! Oh! And I want to meet this boy!" She said. I gapped at her.

"What! Why?" I asked dumbstruck. I heard her giggle.

"I want to meet the boy who has my daughter so side tracked!" She said. I gapped before yanking the door open.

"Fine." I grumbled loud enough for her to hear. I walked out and made my way down the drive way.

"_+I'm afraid I can't tell you._" I said in a teasing voice to Gaara.

"_And why can't you tell?_" He growled back. I giggled.

"_+Because I don't want to._" I teased.

********* Sasuke's pov ***********

I groaned and got out of bed. I got dressed and made my way to the living room of my hotel room. I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes. I got no sleep what so ever last night. Why? Because all I could here where Ino's moans and screams from next door. Not only did I not get sleep but it hurt. My eyes landed on the clock and I stood. I opened the door and made my way down the hall, after closing and locking the hotel room door. I walked out the front door and made my way down the street. As I walked my mind lingered on this weekend.

I had hung around with Shubaku no Temari this whole weekend. She was the last person I thought I would be handing with but I had a good time. It was better than watching Ino and Shikamaru make out all day. We had talked about everything and weird enough I found myself wanting to hang out with her more. She was an outgoing and hyper person, who knew when to calm down. She had four short pony tails and coal back eyes.

Throughout the weekend I found myself getting lost in her eyes and when she smiled I got the butterflies. I frowned at the thought. I liked Ino not Temari…right? I sighed.

++++++++++ At School ++++++++++++++

********Sakura's pov **********

I smiled as I walked through the school gate and saw my friends lingering under a tree, along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. I walked over to them and stood next to Sasuke.

"Hey, guys!" I said smiling.

"Hiya!" Tasha beamed at me. Karin waved.

"Hello." Jay and Danny said.

"Hi, forehead girl!" Ino smiled. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the nickname. Shikamaru and Sasuke just waved. I giggled.

"How was your weekend, Tasha?" I asked. She smiled.

"It was good. I got to meet Jay's parents." She beamed. Jay paled. I laughed.

"Oh really? How did that go?" I asked. She giggled.

"It was funny. His mother showed me a lot of his baby pictures." I laughed. Jay looked away murmuring something about mothers and baby pictures.

"How was yours?" Tasha asked.

"It was good. I hung out with Karin, Danny, and Gaara." I said. She smiled.

**BRING!**

I sighed that would be the bell. We all made our way into the school and I made my way to my locker. I grabbed my first hour stuff and walked to my first hour class English. I walked in and took my seat. Students flooded in and Sasuke took his seat next to me along with Ino and Shikamaru. The teacher looked over the attendance sheet and then started her lecture. I glanced over at Sasuke to see him staring out the window with a twisted expression as he thought. I raised and eye brow and grabbed a blank piece of paper. I scribbled my note down.

**Hey! How was your weekend?**

I set it on his desk and he looked down at it before opening it and reading it. He wrote back and passed it back.

**It was good. Urs?**

I read it over and answered.

**Mine was good. What did you do?**

I folded the note and tossed it to him. His eyes scanned over it as he read and he wrote back.

**Hung out with Temari.**

I gapped at the words written on the page. He hung out with Temari.

**You hung out with Temari! How did this happen?**

He read the paper, wrote back, and tossed it back to me.

**I went to your house to see if you would hang out with me because I didn't want to sit and listen to Ino and Shikamaru have their fun. Temari showed up and told me you where hanging out with someone. She was bored and I was bored so she asked if I wanted to hang out with her and I said yes. We just sat on the couch of my hotel room and talked.**

I gapped. That was very bold of her. From what I remember she never like Sasuke very much.

**Well at least you got to hang out with someone! Did you have fun?**

I sent the note back and looked out the window. My eyes twitched when I once again spotted the white and grey wolf along with the white wolf with a tint of pink. I sware they are stalking me! I see them wherever I go! I blinked when a note landed on my desk. I opened it and read over it.

**Yeah I didn't have to listen to Ino and Shikamaru and I will admit I had some fun…I have a question.**

I blinked and tensed up. Just knowing he had a question made me nervous. What was the question?

**Well that's good! What's your question?**

I sent the note and watched him read it over before writing back and tossing it to me.

**How do you know when you like someone?**

I gapped, once again, at the question. He was just full of surprises today!

**Um…..well how did you know you liked Ino?**

I sent the note back, wondering if I should have mentioned Ino.

**I don't think I ever did.**

I gapped. I frowned.

**It sure looked like you did.**

I sent the note back and my eyes lingered on the wolves as they walked around smelling the area.

**I don't know it hurt so much when she left me for Shikamaru. But when I was talking to Temari I got lost in her eyes a lot and I got nervous every once in a while and then my stomach would flutter when she smiled.**

What was with this! Sasuke was pooring his poor heart out!

**! Wow! Well you might like her but I think you should wait and see how often that happens! You want to be sure….so it doesn't end up like it did with …..ino.**

Sasuke read it over and looked at me. I blinked at all of the emotions in his eyes. Confusion, hurt, need. He soon masked his emotions and sent me a quick nod.

I grabbed my stuff and stood. I walked out to my locker and grabbed my stuff for the next class, math. I walked down the hall and walked into my next class. I took my seat and stared at the black board waiting for class to start. Math class was the only class that I had with none of my friends. I was horrible at it and I bored me to death. My eyes landed on the teacher as he walked in. He scanned over the attendance book and glanced at the door before looking back at the class.

"Alright! Today we have some new students." I blinked. What is going on with today! It is like I know nothing. First Sasuke and now new students! REALLY! My eye twitched in annoyance. Today really wasn't my day.

"Would you three come on in." He said. My eyes snapped to the door as it slid open and three people walked in. I gapped. Erin, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"_+Gaara!+_" I said dumbstruck. I watched a smirk spread across his lips and his jade eyes landed on me.

"_Yes, Sakura?_" He mockingly asked.

"_+You are going to this school!_" I said surprised.

"_Yeah, is there a problem with that?"_ He asked. I blinked.

"_+N-NO! I'm just surprised. That's all._" I murmured to him. I watched as his smirk only grew, fueled with amusement.

"Will you please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked. Erin nodded and turned to the class. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"My name is Erin Elinas." She said. The teacher looked at Kankuro.

"Shubaku no Kankuro." He grumbled looking out the window. I giggled. He obviously didn't want to be here.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Kankuro?" A random girl squealed. My eyes shot to Erin for her reaction. Her eye brow twitched in anger.

"Sorry, hun. But he is taken." She snarled. The girl glared and Erin glared back. Kankuro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Erin.

"Sorry, like she said, I'm taken." Kankuro said. The girl pouted. The teacher groaned and looked at Gaara.

"Shubaku no Gaara." He stated, eyes closed.

"Oh. My. Gosh! He is so hot!" My eye twitched. No she didn't!

"Will you go out with me!" A girl squealed.

"No me!"

"Fuck off bitch! He is mine!" I glared daggers at the girls, eye twitching as I fumed. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at me. Erin glared at the girl, while Kankuro's eyes twitched. Gaara then diverted his gaze to the girls. She squealed as he looked at them.

"I'm taken." He said. Erin and Kankuro blinked and looked from him to me. My anger vanished and I beamed. The gapped at him.

"Awww! Break up with her and go out with me!" my beam disappeared, replaced with anger.

"No! Do that for me!" I closed my eyes, trying not to punch the bitch.

"No." Gaara snarled. They gapped and recalled in fear.

"Why not? I am so much better!" I looked down, vision clouded with red hot anger.

"No I'm better then all of you!"

"Aw screw this! I was going to be nice but I guess not. Back the fuck off! I am not going to date any of you! I have a girlfriend who, in my opinion is better than all of you!" Gaara snarled glaring firey daggers at all of the girls. She shuddered, wide eyed. Erin giggled and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"I would follow his advice or the little chat he just gave you will sound nice." Kankuro snickered. I watched the teacher sigh.

"Please take a seats around Sakura Haruno." I beamed and then automatically made their way to me. Gaara sat next to me. Erin sat on my other side and Kankuro behind me. I smiled at Gaara and waved at Erin and Kankuro.

+++++++++++ History Class +++++++++++++

********* Sasuke's pov ********

I groaned and rested my head on the desk. It was only second period and it felt like midnight. My mind was whirling trying to figure out if I still like Ino or not and if I like Temari. This was not something I usually do! I rubbed my temples as a head ache banged in my head. I clenched my eyes shut, wanting it to go away.

"Today we have a new student." The teacher said. Aw fuck new students. I didn't need this right now. A note landed on my desk followed by four more. I snarled and threw them to the floor ignoring them. I heard a couple girls pout. I so did not need this.

"Please come on in." The teacher said. I heard the door open and close. I did not bother looking up. I just rubbed my temples, trying to rid myself of this horrible head ache. My eye twitched as whispers erupted around me.

"Damn! What a hottie!"

"Wow!"

"I wonder if she will date me?"

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked. I heard a soft sigh and felt someone's gaze on me but I ignored it, still rubbing my temples.

"My name is Shubaku no Temari." My eyes widened and my head shot up to see Temari standing at he front of the classroom. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed her gaze on me. She snarled and closed her eyes.

"Would you bitches stop glaring at me!" She growled shotting glares back. My eyes slid around the class room to see my fan girls glaring daggers at her. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the desk as my head pulsed from the head ache. I groaned this was definitely not helping my situation.

" Please sit next to Sasuke Uchiha." My eye twitched. Really… why me! I heard her footsteps as she made her way to her seat. I hear her set her stuff down on the desk and sit down. I sighed and looked up as the teacher started the lecture.

"Sasuke?" My eyes landed on her as she cocked her head to the side, sending me a worried expression that made my heart do a double back flip.

"Are you ok?" She whispered. I groaned and shook my head. She frowned and grabbed a piece of paper. My eye brow twitched. More notes… ugh. She scribbled on it and tossed it to me.

**What's wrong?**

I sighed and wrote back, tossing back and glaring down at the desk.

**Really bad head ache. Today isn't favoring me.**

I heard her giggle at the last part. She wrote back and tossed it at me.

**Awwww, poor boy! Is it just a head ache or was it caused by a lot of things on you mind?**

I clenched my teach shut to stop my jaw from dropping. She knew me to well and we only really talked for a couple days!

…**.many things on my mind.**

I sent it back and she blinked.

**What's on your mind?**

I can't tell her.

**The Ino thing. I didn't get any sleep because of them and that didn't help the situation.**

She frowned.

**I'm sorry. That would bug me too. Well if you want to talk about something that is bothering you, don't hesitate to ask me.**

My heart fluttered. I figured out the answer to my own question. I liked Temari. But why so fast. I never talked to her at my old school and I only really talked to her on the weekend and that wasn't very long! I groaned and buried my head in my arms.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Here it is! Chapter 15 Hope everything likes it! Please let me know what you think and it would make me very happy if you checked out my poll! It is just asking who you favorite Naruto character is! I love to see which character is favored most lol :)**

**Anyways, I have a question. While I was cleaning around the house I came up with an amazing idea and I want to know what you think! I am, hopefully, going to start a new story called Bloody Love. This story is all about how Kankuro and Erin got together. Let me know if you think it would be a good idea :)**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	17. Chapter 16: My Life is Back

++++++++++++++ Chapter 16: My Life is Back +++++++++++++++++

*********** Sakura's pov ************

I grabbed my clothes and changed into them. I braided my hair and put on some eye liner. I walked out of the bathroom and threw my dirty clothes into the dirty clothes pile. I hurried down the steps and into the kitchen where I spotted a bowl of yogurt and strawberries ready for me. Today was Thursday, the last day of the school week, and for some reason ever since Monday mother has been making me breakfast every morning, whether she was there or not. I grabbed the bowl and sat down on the couch. I took a big bite and smiled as the taste of strawberries and vanilla bounced around my mouth. I finished the bowl and sprinted to the kitchen , almost running into my mother on the way.

"Whoa! Why such a rush, honey?" My mother asked watching me run around the kitchen. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to get to school early." I said, rushing out of the kitchen to the front door. My mother blinked.

"Um… ok." She murmured as I slipped on my shoes and zipped them up.

"So have you asked Gaara to come over for dinner yet?" I froze and almost tripped over my feet when mother blurted out the random question.

'_Shit!_' I thought. I hadn't asked Gaara yet! And it was Thursday!

"No but I am going to today!" I said. My mother nodded.

"Saturday." She said. I nodded and headed out the door. I walked down the street and blinked when I spotted the white and grey wolf and the white wolf with a tint of pink lingering close in the trees. I looked around before sinking into the trees. I stopped in front of the wolves and they froze. They relaxed realizing it was me.

"Are you guys stalking me?" I asked, glaring. They wolves blinked before looking at each other. The white and grey one started to change. The fur receded, revealing a grew shirt and baggy blue jeans. His muzzle formed into a nose and his eyes changed from sharp wolf eyes to soft human eyes. Standing in front of me was a white haired boy with bright green eyes.

"I apologize, Sakura. But we are merely following orders." He said. I blinked.

"Orders? From who?" I asked. He flashed me a smile.

"Tsuguhito-sama." He said. I blinked. Gaara's father!

"Oh. Well sorry for accusing you two of stalking." I said. The boy nodded and I shot a smile to the white wolf with a tint of pink, who nodded back. I turned and skipped out of the woods and down the side walk to the school.

+++++++++++++ Sasuke's Apartment ++++++++++++++++++

********* Sasuke's pov **************

I sighed as I waited at the door of the apartment building for Ino and Shikamaru. My eye brow twitched. I really wasn't in the mood for waiting on two love birds to stop making out and walk with me to school.

I sighed it had only been three weeks since I was transferred to this school for a stupid student transfer system. Don't get me wrong I am happy to see Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, but I would have preferred anyone but Ino and Shikamaru to be going with me.

"Sasuke!" I looked over to see Temari walking up to me. A small smile slid onto my face, but quickly disappeared.

"Temari." I greeted her. She shot me a confused look.

"Why are you waiting by your apartment build. You do know we have school, right?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know I have school, Temari. I happen to be waiting for the two love birds to stop making out and get their asses down here so I can get to school." I growled angrily. Temari giggled.

"Well in that case. Walk me to school, Sasuke-kun." She teased as she walked up and grabbed my hand, dragging me away. I blinked and let her drag me toward the school.

+++++++++++ At school ++++++++++

******** Sakura's pov ********

I came to the gate and a smile spread across my face. I honestly didn't know why I wanted to be here so early. I just had the erg to get here. I took a deep breath and walked to toward the school.

I gasped when a hand gripped my arm and tugged me toward the back of the school. i blinked when I was pushed against the wall. My arms where pinned above my head and I was staring at a white shirt. My eyes traveled up the lean body to see Gaara glaring at me. I blinked.

"Gaara?" I said. He leaned down so that his lips where next to my ear.

"Are you going to tell me what your mother asked you on Monday?" He huskily asked. My sweat dropped.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked.

"No, you are not, Sa-Ku-Ra." He snarled in my ear. I groaned and looked away before answering.

"She was asking me about a boy who I have been hanging out with a lot." I murmured. Gaara pulled back and blinked.

"Danny?" He asked. My eye twitched.

"No! You!" I said. He blinked. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait! You are why I was in such a hurry to get here!" I snarled angrily at him. He smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said looking away. I growled, struggling against his grip.

"You where in a hurry to get here so I felt it and thought it was me! " I snarled. Gaara chuckled.

"Oh. Yep that was me." He said smirking at me. I grumbled angrily. I blinked.

"Speaking of Monday. My mother wants to meet you." I said. Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked. I nodded.

"She wants to meet the guy who has me so distracted." I said, wiggling my hands out of his grasp. I massaged my wrists and looked at him. He blinked.

"um… ok?" He said confused. I giggled. I walked up to him and rested my hands on his shoulders. I got on my tippy toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Just be at my house on Saturday." I murmured. He stared at me, dumbstruck. I giggled and walked back to the front of the school where I spotted many students mingling. I spotted Karin and Danny and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys!" I beamed. Karin turned and waved. I stood next to Karin and watched as Temari dragged Sasuke up to us.

"Hey, Sakura! Karin. Danny." She greeted. Sasuke nodded to me and stood next to Temari.

"SAKURA-SAN!" I giggled as Tasha ran up to us, with Jay straggling behind. I spotted Kankuro and Erin walking up as well. I waved just in time for the bell to ring.

****

I giggled as Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Jay, Danny, and Karin all groaned. I giggled and started making my way toward the door, spotting Ino rushing to the door with Shikamaru walking behind her. I walked in and to my class. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to class. I walked into the class room and sat down, followed by Sasuke. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Sasuke sigh and grab a piece of paper. He scribbled something down on it and tossed it to me. I smiled and opened the note.

**I like Temari.**

I smiled

**About time you figured it out! I was afraid you would die early because of head aches.**

I tossed it back and watched him chuckle.

"SASUKE-KUN." A girl whined. I looked over to see a girl walking up to us. I raised and eye brow while Sasuke just stared out the window, slipping the note out of view. The girl stood in front of his desk and leaned down, giving Sasuke a good view of ….what breast she had. He snarled and turned a glare to her.

"What." He glared at her. She giggled.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She ordered. Sasuke raised and eye brow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke asked angrily. She giggled.

"They names Mya Narlman." She said batting her eyelashes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mya, take your seat." The teacher said walking in. Mya pouted and reluctantly walked to her seat. I watched as she scribbled on a piece of paper and tossed it to Sasuke. He pushed it off his desk and took out our note. He rolled his eyes and wrote back.

**Shut up. What about you and Gaara, hmmm?**

I giggled.

**I don't need to admit something I already know.**

****

I sighed as the bell rang. I stood and watched Sasuke stuff the note in his pocket. I couldn't help but think about what Sasuke said. I was pretty sure admitting feelings wasn't what he was talking about. I mean I know Gaara said that I was his girlfriend in front of the whole class but I wasn't sure if it was official.

"I guess I will have to talk about it with him later." I murmured as I walked to my locker. I grabbed my next hour stuff and walked to class.

+++++++++++++ Art Class +++++++++++++

********* Temari's pov ++++++++++

I quickly grabbed my stuff and rushed to my next class. Art was the only class I had with Sakura and I HAD to talk to her. I had one thing on my mind, Sasuke, and I really need help. Sasuke said Sakura was like family so she is the only person I can talk to about this. I sure as hell wasn't going to go talk to Ino about it.

"That bitch." I snarled under my breath. Ino had gone from being a pretty good friend to a person I don't want to talk to at all. I mean Sasuke seems like an amazing guy and yet she dumps Sasuke for a lazy ass smart ass. I sighed. I guess she can choose who ever she wants.

I walked in and spotted Sakura sitting in the back, scribbling on a piece of paper. I walked up and sat next to her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Sakura, What's up?" I smiled.

"NO TALKING" The teacher fumed. I blinked. My sweat dropped and I nodded. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. I slid it over to Sakura and watched her read it over.

**What the hell is her problem?**

Sakura smiled and wrote back.

**Idk. She must have had a bad day.**

I read it over and rolled my eyes.

**Like every day? Anyway that's not what I want to talk about.**

Sakura let out a soft giggle and wrote back.

**What's on your mind?**

I quickly scribbled my reply and grabbed a scratch piece of paper. I started to draw the outline of my bird when Sakura slid the note under my picture. I took the note and read it.

**I think I like Sasuke.**

I watched her blink. She wrote back and continued on her picture.

**! You do! I thought you didn't like him at my old school?**

I sighed and wrote back.

**Yeah well he was a real jerk then but he has changed…. A lot.**

She smiled softly at the note before writing back.

**Well that's good that you noticed. So you know you like him….. but I'm confused on why you came to me instead of doing something about it :)**

I blinked. That was a good question. I'm usually the person who, once I figure out what I want, goes after it.

**Yeah well it's a little difficult… with Sasuke it's like I'm actually afraid of what he will say.**

I passed it back and watched her read over it.

**Wow! You like him that much! I think I have an idea for you :)**

I smiled. Ah Sakura. I knew I could count on her.

**What is the idea?**

I sent it back and watched her smirk.

**Sorry, hun. Can't tell. You will find out soon. I promise.**

I frowned.

****

My frown only deepened as the bell rang and Sakura bolted from the room.

********** Sakura's pov *************

I passed the note back just in time for the bell to ring and took off. I had a brilliant idea in mind to get them to admit they like each other. You know the usual Truth or Dare.

++++++++++++++++ End of school ++++++++++++

I stuffed my books in my locker and shoved it shut. I took a deep breath and leaned against it. I was exhausted.

"Sakura!" I turned to see Danny walking up to me.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He motioned for me to follow him and we made our way to the club. We had another tournament in two weeks and boy was I excited. With Sasuke in our club we were bound to get first. Every year we go to two tournaments. We already had our first and this will be our second. They will then, somehow, get points out of the ratings and tell us our total score.

I smiled. My life was back together. I just hope nothing messes it up.

**A/N: Lynne1923 here!**

**Here is Chapter 16! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think :) Please check out my poll on my profile :) I have only three people who have voted and I would really like to see which Naruto character is most liked out of the people who look at my profile and read my stories :)**

**I have been reading other peoples stories and I noticed that a good amount of people thank, and answer the questions, that people ask when they review! I decided I like that idea and I am going to start that. I hope I don't offend anyone :(.**

**Anyway**

**Cindy Medeiros- Well I'm glad that quote made your day :) I thought it was very clever myself :) and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Kittykat6625- Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**Lynne1923**


	18. Chapter 17: My Own Hell

++++++++ Chapter 17: My Own Hell +++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ***********

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" I screeched running around the house like a lunatic. Today was the day Gaara was coming to meet my mom and I was nowhere near being ready. My room was a mess and I wasn't even dressed. I took off down the hall, grabbing any clothes or items laying around. I took off around the house putting them away where they are supposed to be. I frowned in annoyance as my mother just sat on the couch watching me in pure amusement.

"Wow! This boy must be very important to her! I have never seen her this way!" She muttered to herself. I came to a halt in front of her and snarled.

"Yeah, we'll this neat freak can't do this all by herself! Get your butt up and help me!" I snarled angrily. She sighed and stood. She walked into the kitchen as I sprinted after putting away a plate that somehow got up and migrated to the hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"AW SHIT!" I screeched as my hands gripped my hair in annoyance. My mom's head peeked out from behind the closet door.

"What did you forget this time?" My mother asked. My eyes snapped open and landed on her.

"I was going to throw a party! I have nothing ready!" I groaned in annoyance. She sighed.

"I will take care of that. You just get ready before Gaara gets here." She said. I nodded and bounded toward my room.

+++++++ Temari's House+++++++

********* Temari's pov ***********

( Gaara talking "_Blah blah blah_")  
(Temari talking "**Blah blah blah**")  
(Kankuro talking "**Blah blah blah**")

I groaned in annoyance as I stared up at my room ceiling dying of boredom. It was Saturday and had nothing what so ever to do. There was no one I wanted to talk to right now. I was tired of watching the love bugs and to be honest I was avoiding Sasuke. Yes I like him but that is the exact reason why. Many people wouldn't understand that but I just need time to comprehend things. Adding love into my life just made it ten times harder to keep my secret. I had shared so many things about myself with him and I wanted so badly to tell him but I can't. Not only would both of us be killed but I fear his reaction.

I sighed and stood. If I didn't do something soon it would not go well.

" **I am going on a stroll. Don't wait up if I'm not back**." I said.

"_Were are you going_?" Gaara's smooth mysterious voice rang out in my head.

" **Probably the forest behind the house. I need time to think**." I said.

" **You know it would be much easier on you if you just tell him**." Kankuro's gruff voice chimed in. I sighed.

" **Tell who, what?**" I pretended to be stupid and not know what they are talking about.

" _Don't play stupid Temari. We are your brother's and we know you like Sasuke_." Gaara snapped. I flinched.

"** I** **don't know how to...**" I murmured. I heard them sigh.

" _Be back before midnight_." Gaara said.

" Ok**... Are you at Sakura's yet**?" I asked Gaara.

" _Almost_." He answered. I sighed and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I turned and went around the back and disappeared into the forest.

+++++ Sakura's House+++++++

************ Sakura's pov*********

I squeaked as a knock echoed through the house.

"I'll get it!" I yelled down to my mother before bounding down the stairs to the door. I was finally read and now having a freak attack. I was extremely nervous. I have literally never been so nervous in my life. I had one question running through my mind. What if mom doesn't like him? I opened the door and smiled. I clenched my teeth trying not to let my jaw drop. Gaara looked extremely hot. His red hair was messy and his jade eyes brighter than ever. He wore a tight white shirt, and hell! He was buff! He also wore blue jeans. He jammed his hands into his pocket and looked me over. I suddenly felt very silly for dressing in sweat pants. I didn't look nearly as good as him!

"Sakura." He greeted. I gulped and smiled.

"Gaara. Please come in!" I whispered. He nodded and I moved out of the way. He got closer and stopped until he was right next to me. He was faced into the house while I was facing his side. That's when I really noticed how tall he was. My nose barely passed his shoulder. His finger rested under my chin and forced me to look up at him. He leaned down and our lips met. My breath hitched as his lips moved against mine. I quickly kissed back before breaking the kiss and closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room where my mom waited patiently. I entered after and my mother's eyes turned to me and she didn't miss a thing. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed my red lips and equally red cheeks. My blush deepened and I shot her a look. She smirked and turned her gaze to Gaara.

"You must be Gaara! Sakura talks about you a lot!" She said. I watched a cheeky smirk slide across Gaara's face.

"Please sit!" My mother said gesturing to the couch in front of her. He nodded and did as told. I sighed and sat next to him. My mother shot me a big toothy grin and I paled.

+++++ With Sasuke++++++

********* Sasuke's pov**********

I groaned in annoyance. Temari had been avoiding me this whole week and it was pissing me off. I planned on telling her how I felt. But no! She has to make it ten times more difficult!

"Sasuke!" I flinched as I heard Ino call. I glared at the grass of the park as she sprinted up to me. I did not need this. Not only was I not over her but she had been showing signs that she was interested in me...again. I felt her grip my arm and sit down next to me.

"What is it, Ino?" I asked, removing her arms from mine. She pouted.

"What a girl can hang out with a friend." She said emphasizing the friend part. I stood and she pouted again.

"No. You should be with your boyfriend." I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood and reattached herself to me. I frowned. This was slowly killing me.

"He is busy right now!" She said. I frowned. She planted herself in front of me and gripped my shoulders. She stood on her tippy toes and leaned toward me. My frown deepened as she got closer.

"Oi!" She stopped and looked to the side. I did the same and tensed as I saw Temari standing there glaring at Ino.

"What do you think you are doing?" Temari snarled. Ino frowned.

"Attempting to kiss the guy I like. Do you have a problem with that?" Ino asked. Temari snarled.

"Yes! YOU have a boyfriend who is sitting at home alone, thinking you are out shopping and YOU broke his heart after suddenly changing your mind and YOU are about to make that worse." She snapped. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him and Sasuke still wants me." Ino said. I frowned. Temari snarled. I gripped Ino's arms and pushed her off. Ino stumbled and looked at me in shock. Seconds later Temari was by my side.

"Go seduce someone else, Ino. I am tired of it, so leave me alone." I said glaring at her. She frowned.

"Come on now Sas-" " If you don't leave now I will personally remove you." A chilling voice slipped from Temari's mouth. My eyes snapped to her and I blinked to see her beyond pissed. My eyes slid to Ino to see her wide eyed in pure fear. I don't blame her. Temari sounded like a wild animal! Ino gulped before taking off in the other direction. My eyes slid to Temari who was trembling in anger. I sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to me. She stumbled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She took three deep breaths before relaxing and clinging to me. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. This felt so right.

++++++++ With Sakura++++++++

********** Sakura's pov*********

I slammed my head over and over against the wall. I now knew why I was so leery on bring Gaara to see my mother.

"See! Wasn't she so cute when she was one!" My mother squealed showing Gaara my picture album. I groaned in annoyance and slammed my head once again against the wall.

"Sakura, honey, stop doing that. You will get brain damage." My mother said not sparing a glance at me. I whimpered and sunk into the couch. I had just entered my own hell.

**A/N: Yes I know it took so long for me to update! I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! I can explain lol. School started and I have had a shit load of homework and then I have games to cheer at and I kinda didn't know what to write lol. I apologize! Any way here it is! Chapter 17! I hope you like it and would just like to let you know that there will be a sequel this story! When I post it I hope you all will read it.**

**Thank you for being such loyal readers and I hope this chapter pleases you. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lynne1923 **


End file.
